


Big Hero 6: Vampiric Rivalry

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Karmi was infected and turned into a vampire once she was accidentally exposed to a mysterious virus that was dropped into her lab by a mysterious woman. Now a supernatural creature of the night, she selects her rival, Hiro Hamada, as her first target. Will his friends, especially Gogo, protect the little boy from a combination of his rival's wrath, and the birth of a new era?





	1. Prolouge: Intrusion

_A stormy night has brewed in the San Fransokyo. Most people living in the city are indoors, asleep in the warmth and comfort of their beds._

_Well, except for one individual…_

* * *

_Near a popular restaurant called the Lucky Cat Café, a figure was running towards the building, covered in a hood for protection from the rain. The figure is around five-feet and two inches tall, and even though it was covered, the occasional lightning strikes reveal that it was wearing a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. One can also see two red and yellow bracelets on its left wrist._

_The figure looked into the restaurant, and its eyes inspected the interior, looking for a way inside. The figure placed its hands on the glass as it surveys the restaurant._

_Soon, the figure noticed that the back door to the room was accidentally left open via a crack. The figure grew a hideous smirk, growling like an inhuman demon, the tongue running along its…long pair of fangs and other sharp teeth._

_Then, in a burst of speed that would make it difficult for the human eye to catch, the figure blur towards the back door, and opened it slowly, entering the café._

_Once it enters inside, it sighed in relief, before it took off the coat. There, we can see who intruded the restaurant; it was a teenage girl, around 16 years of age, with olive tan skin, and long black hair tied to a low ponytail._

_The girl sighed in relief, and took in a deep breath, taking in various, new, and stimulating senses coming from above the restaurant. One scent, in particular, caught her interest. It was…so delicious. Much more than she thought before._

_Her target is back at his home…perfect._

_The girl smirked, and she quickly, yet stealthily, sped up the stairs, through the living room and further up the stairs._

* * *

_Eventually, she arrived at a bedroom and noticed that aside from a bright aura of light coming from one corner of the room, it was completely dark_

_Fortunately, she didn't have to go in night vision, for she could see her target sitting on his laptop, talking to several people from the other side of the computer screen. It was a boy, around 14 years old with spiky black hair, and he was talking to…his other friends? The girl, not paying attention to the people, smirked as she slowly stalked her way towards the bed. Each of her footsteps let out a light,_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Thankfully for her, the boy has headphones so he couldn't hear her approaching him, letting out a growling hiss the closer she got. She eyed the boy's neck, and she licked her lips in anticipation._

_Boom!_

_A loud thunder, accompanied by a flash of lightning briefly lit up the room a few times, revealing the girl's appearance and shadow along the walls, before the room went nearly dark again. She could see the boy tilting his head, and her ears picked up the other people nearly shouting at him through his headphones._

_"W-What are you talking about, Fred? Gogo? Wasabi? Honey Lemon? T-There's someone behind me?" he asked, his voice growing timid. Slowly, and shakily, the boy lifted his headphones away from his ears. But then, he felt something running down his neck…something sharp._

_Bang!_

_Another thunder clash and lightning echoed in the room, exposing the girl, who was looking at him with a devious smile. The boy slowly turned, while his friends helplessly screamed at him to get out of there. As he turned around, he felt an arm wrapped around his back, and he was soon being forced to look up._

_Bang!_

_Yet another lightning casts light into the room, and the boy widened his eyes upon seeing the girl, looking down at him with a maniacal smile, two elongated canines have grown out, the rest of her teeth razor sharp, and her eyes bright green with reptilian slits. "Hello, genius…" she spoke. "K-Karmi?!" shouted the boy. The girl responded with her licking her lips and growling like an unnatural predator._

_Bang!_

_After another thunder strike, the boy screamed, which made the girl scream back in response, but instead of a regular scream…it was mixed in with a louder, monstrous hiss. Immediately, the boy felt his hair violently tugged downwards, and his head was forced away, exposing his neck. The girl lets out another hiss, and lunges down towards her prize…_

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here.**

**At this point, those who have followed me would expect another vampire story from me. But…I have always wondered a vampire story involving Hiro and Karmi would be like. This will be MY interpretation of how this will go out.**

**Hope you enjoy, please be respectful to me in the reviews, and those who either do like this story, or don't, and most importantly…have fun, and stick around for more in the near future…whenever I get to them!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Brief AN:** **I know that at the time of me writing this, the second season is almost out. So I'll say that this story takes place in-between the two seasons!**

* * *

_Five days earlier…_

A new semester has arrived at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and the students have another nine weeks to endure before summer vacation will begin for them!

In the gates to campus, five students and a robot were approaching the gates, ready to start out a new day.

The youngest one, fourteen-year-old Hiro Hamada, looked at the campus with pride in his eyes; he was looking forward to a brand new semester in the SFIT. He turned to his other friends; twenty-one-year-old Honey Lemon, twenty-year-old Gogo Tomago, twenty-four-year-old Wasabi, and twenty-one-year-old Fred, who were looking at the campus, and then at him.

"Are you excited to have a brand new semester, Hiro?" asked Gogo, who approached him by the side, and smirked at him. Hiro nodded. "Yep. A brand new day of classes…and hopefully, you-know-who won't have to bother me again." He said, sighing as he grew a frown, referring to his rival; Karmi. He didn't hate her very much, but he really didn't like the fact that they bicker a lot, especially since she started writing fanfictions based on his alter-ego, and gaining the funding support of the famous Liv Amara.

And it was all because she didn't like the fact that she has to share the spotlight of being the youngest student at SFIT!

Gogo shook her head, and then she smiled as she shoved him playfully. "Don't pay any attention to that girl. Remember what we discussed when we were preparing the hunt for Orson Knox?" she asked. Hiro pondered for a moment before he remembered when they were telling them that everyone is special in ways that others are not, and that includes Karmi and Hiro. Hiro nodded at this memory and sighed to himself.

"You're right." He replied as he shook his head, still a bit upset about Karmi. But, as the old saying goes; There's no point in crying over spilt milk. Immediately, he was snapped out of his thoughts once he felt Wasabi pushing him forward.

"Come on, we mustn't be late." He said. Hiro chuckled at his friend. "Okay, okay. We're going in." he said as he moved forward, Honey Lemon and Fred chuckling as they followed after them. Gogo stayed behind for a few moments, looking at Hiro with a smug on her face. She enjoyed having Hiro by her side. Ever since Tadashi passed away, and for the last few months since before, and during their first semester, he and Gogo are arguably the closest out of the entire group. THAT is quite an accomplishment, given the fact that Gogo rarely, if EVER, opens up to anyone, not even to her other best friends. With a sigh, she shook her head and followed after them, ready to start a new day.

* * *

A while later, Hiro was in his new class; Particle Physics. And, to say the least; it was NOT the most pleasant class for him.

On one hand, Gogo and Honey Lemon are taking the same class as him, so it would be a relief and comforting assurance that people he was familiar with are also there with him, which would make this easier for him.

On the other hand; THREE cons helped prevent him from fully enjoying this;

One: He never really liked the class of Particle Physics. He had no real idea why; he just finds it rather boring for him.

Two: This time, there is a new teacher teaching this class; an African American professor named DeAndre. He has quite a reputation amongst the previous universities he works with. He is an intelligent man and had a Ph.D. in Particle Physics; which is the reason the dean, Professor Grandville, hired him in the first place. However, he is known to be oblivious to problems that are occurring between other students. Hiro fears that this would be a problem if he were to get involved with his rival.

And speaking of which…

Three: his rival; Karmi, is in the same class as him! Hiro knew that whenever they are in the same room, he would occasionally catch Karmi glaring at him. He was unnerved at first, but eventually, he got annoyed. Luckily, though, they haven't been partnered up for any assignments yet, so as long as that doesn't happen, Hiro would feel relief.

Boy, did that feeling not last;

Professor DeAndre was lecturing about the class subject, but Hiro wasn't really paying much attention. He was sketching of what looks like a diagram. Karmi, whom Hiro had the displeasure of sitting right next to, noticed what he was doing, and raised a brow.

"Hey, twerp." She said. Hiro sighed and looked at her. "What is it, Karmi?" he whispered back, neither of them wanting to alert the Professor. Karmi pointed to the diagram. "What are you drawing?" she asked. Hiro raised a brow. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. Karmi shrugged. "I was just wondering why you are focusing on that while there is a lecture going on." She said. Hiro narrowed his eyes. "For your information; I don't really like the class. And besides, I am trying to improve one of my faulty projects." He explained. Karmi then grew a smirk.

"Of course. You tend to make everything you touch faulty." She said. Hiro sighed through his nose. "You know, Karmi…sometimes, you can be a little…female dog." He said, unable to curse directly. Karmi, however, knew the meaning of the term "female dog" and narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" she growled, leaning in too close to him. Hiro leaned back, already uncomfortable by the distance.

"Would you please back away?" he asked. Karmi glared at him. "Take that back, you insect." She growled. Hiro immediately, and frantically, nodded in fear. "Okay, okay. I take it back, I'm sorry." He replied.

Then, the sound of someone clearing their throats got their attention, and Hiro and Karmi turned to see Professor DeAndre, as well as the rest of the class, looking at them. Gogo and Honey Lemon sighed to themselves and looked at them with pity.

"Uh, is there anything you'd like to share to the class?" asked Professor DeAndre. Karmi and Hiro looked at one another, and they narrowed their eyes at each other in contempt. But before anyone could say anything else; someone in the crowd shouted,

"They're confessing their love to one another!"

All at once, everyone laughed, and Hiro and Karmi pulled back in shock and embarrassment. Honey Lemon and Gogo looked at them, and even  _they_  had a bit of trouble holding in their laughs. Thankfully for them, Hiro did not notice. Professor DeAndre shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Teenagers and their freaking hormones." He mumbled before he straightened himself back up. "Alright, everyone! SHUT UP!" he shouted, and the tumult soon died down. Hiro and Karmi looked down, feeling embarrassed. Professor DeAndre then approached them and glared down at them.

"You two; while I understand that you two are teenagers, and thus you probably can't keep your private parts in your pants," he began, making everyone chuckle some more, and Hiro and Karmi's blushes deepened. "you two, should save such affections for another time." He finished before he walked back. Hiro and Karmi sighed, with the former only covering his face with his hands, and shaking his head.

Gogo and Honey Lemon looked at the boy in sympathy, with the latter just wanting to be by his side, and hugging him like a mother would do with her child. Gogo then looked at Karmi, and just narrowed her eyes. Now, she is beginning to see what Hiro is talking about when he said that Karmi can be a troublesome girl.

* * *

A little while later, Hiro was back at his private lab, continuing to work on his diagram. Nearby, Baymax was just finishing up charging his batteries at his charging station, and he waddled over to him, his scanners noticing that something was wrong with poor Hiro.

"My scanners detect large amounts of blood flowing through your vessels in your cheeks. This indicates that you are; embarrassed. What seems to be the trouble, Hiro?" he asked in his usual warm voice. Hiro sighed, yet he didn't turn back.

"I am busy." He said. Baymax tilted his head, and, not getting the hint, approached Hiro. "Is there someone bullying you?" he asked. Hiro stopped drawing for a second and looked up at Baymax. "It's that girl, Karmi! She almost got me in trouble with Professor DeAndre!" he said. Baymax blinked.

"The new Particle Physics teacher?" he asked. Hiro nodded. "Yeah! She was just whispering to me of what I was doing, instead of minding her own business. Then, I almost called her…the "b-word" and she was getting very close to my face. Next thing we knew, we became the laughing stock of the entire classroom!" he vented. Baymax just stared at him. Hiro sighed to himself, as he shook his head.

"And to think that I was looking forward to a brand new semester." He groaned before he turned back to his chair, preparing to draw again, before,

_**Whack!** _

A hand slams onto the diagram, sending Hiro stumbling back in fright. He looked at the source, and it was…an infuriated Karmi. She was hot-red to the face, and she looked like she was going to strangle him.

"You…" she growled. Hiro looked at her, frightened at first, but he stood his ground, as he returned the gesture with a glare of his own. "Yes, it's me. What is it?" he asked. Karmi curled her hand into a fist, crumbling up the diagram. Hiro looked at her in shock. "W-What are you doing?!" he asked, looking at her with a desperate look. Karmi tossed the paper aside.

"That was for humiliating me, you little brat!" she shouted back in reply. Hiro stood up, and the two of them got close nose-to-nose with one another. "What is your problem, Karmi? You jealous that I took your spot?!" he shouted. Karmi growled at him back.

"It's the fact that you act like you are just some-" she began, but Hiro cut her off. "Special white blood-cell, yadda yadda! I don't care! I would've been happy sharing a spot with you! Instead, you just treat me like I am some sort of street trash!" he said. "You ARE street trash!" Karmi replied. "Can you at least give me a solidifying reason as to  _why_?" he asked.

Karmi was about to retort, but…she only came up with a blank. "Uh…I uh," she began. Hiro smirked in victory. "No reason at all, huh? It's ALL related to jealousy." He said. Karmi clenched her fists. Hiro just gave a smug as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm. That's what I thought." He said. Karmi just gritted her teeth in frustration and turned away towards the door. Hiro kept the smirk on his face as she soon left. "I win." He said to himself before he returned to his desk. But then, he remembered that Karmi crumbled up his diagram. He sighed as he went over to pick it up from the ground. Baymax, who had been standing nearby the entire time, looked at him and tilted his head.

"I have noticed that the banter between you and Karmi always end up negative. Why is that?" he asked. Hiro looked at him again and sighed as he flattened up his diagram. "It's just that…well, Karmi just doesn't get it. Why would she think that I purposefully came here to take her crown as the youngest member of SFIT? I didn't even know there was another child prodigy here. As well as the fact that she constantly says that I have a crush on her." He says, shrugging. He then sighed as he placed his head on the table.

"I just wonder what's going through her mind. I really want to see if I can help her. Maybe there's a chance that something bad may have happened that made her this way." He said as Baymax approached to his side. He could tell by his scanners that Hiro was really distraught by this. It got even worse when Hiro said;

"Between you and the both of us; I was actually happy that there is someone else like me…I thought I won't be alone." He said. Baymax tilted his head. "You are not alone. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, you aunt Cass, and I are here for you." He reiterated. Hiro looked at him and smiled.

"I'm talking about someone as smart as me, closer to my age. I felt that with Karmi; while a bit too attachy-like for me, I thought I would have another friend; one closer to me age…but, look where we are now." He said. Baymax noticed that Hiro was on the verge of tears, and he immediately hugged Hiro.

"There, there." He said, patting him gently. Hiro leaned into the embrace, smiling happily. "I just want someone I can actually relate to; for once…" he whimpered, as he soon held Baymax once again.

Neither of them realized that Karmi was still outside, having just gone to the other side to take a breath to calm herself down. She overheard what Hiro was talking about, and she decided to head closer to the door, wanting to know what he was saying. Once she heard him saying what he thought about her, she felt a pang of guilt swelling up inside of her.

True, she was never a social person, due to her high intelligence making her skip a few grades. But now that she listened in; neither did Hiro. She crossed her arms, and sighed to herself, frowning as she lets his words sink in.

**Ding. Ding.**

The school bell rang, meaning it was time to get to the next class. Karmi gasped to herself, as she got herself ready and presentable, before walking to the other side. She took a final glance as she left, noticing Hiro walking out of the lab, still with a frown. Karmi felt even more guilty as she continued walking along the halls…

Neither of them will be prepared, for what will happen later on tonight…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Here is the second chapter for this story! And just a day away before the new season comes out!**

**I am happy that it will be coming out, but at the same time, I am a bit afraid that this would this story, as well as several others, irrelevant. Not to mention, that I have several other stories written that take place before, during, and after Season 1, so…my OCD (or at least I THINK I have one) is not gonna let me rest until I let everyone know at least ONCE when these stories will take place.**

**Oh well, at least it's fanfiction, right?**

**Anyways, onto this chapter; Originally I was supposed to have Hiro and Karmi fight another after Karmi insulted his bond with Tadashi, but I decided to cut it because I didn't want Karmi to end up being completely bad, and make the audience not want to root for her to change back. (I WOULD say spoilers, but the prologue kind of already ruined it) …**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful to those who did not, and stick around for more!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening: Part 1

Before everyone knew it, night has fallen in San Fransokyo, which meant the usual nightly patrol for the famous superhero team, Big Hero 6.

In the skylines, Hiro and Baymax were overlooking the city, searching for any wrongdoings that might be going on in the streets. So far, there didn't seem to be any criminals on their part. "Hmm…seems to be all clear so far." Hiro murmured to himself, before he pressed a button on the left side of his helmet, activating the communication link to the rest of the team.

"Anything on your side, guys?" he asked.  _ **"Nope. Nothing here."**_  replied Wasabi.  _ **"Nothing on mine, either."**_  Gogo added.  _ **"Nada."**_  Honey Lemon replied in Spanish. Hiro waited for Fred to respond. However, he didn't receive one. "Fred? Fred, come in!" he persisted. Fred still didn't reply…at first.

Then, Hiro heard muffling sounds coming from Fred's end. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Fred?! Are you alright?!" called out Hiro. Fred lets out several more muffling noises. He sounded like he was in a panic.  **"Freddie! Hold on, we're coming!"** Honey Lemon said through her end. Hiro nodded as he climbed on Baymax. "Baymax, scan for Fred!" he instructed. Baymax looked around, and several beeping noises can be heard for a few seconds before he pointed to the direction of Fred's located.

"Scan indicates: Fred is located at a Noodle Burger restaurant in that direction." He instructed. Hiro narrowed his eyes in determination before he pressed several buttons on the side of his mask. And from his point of view, we could see a map, with a red dot on the southeastern portion of the map. "All right, guys. I've sent the coordinates to Fred's location! Let's get him! He could be in danger!" he ordered.  **"We're on our way, Hiro!"**  they replied in unison as Baymax activated his rocket thrusters, and took off to the skies.

Eventually, everyone arrived at the Noodle Burger entrance, their weapons at the ready…only for them to raise their brows as they see Fred…unmasked, and chowing down on a Noodle Burger. Hiro raised his brows. "Uh, Fred? What are you doing?" he asked. Fred shrugged. "There didn't seem to be any criminals around the streets in my part. So, I decided to get some food. I'm a bit hungry." He explained, trying to justify his actions. The others looked at each other, then at Fred. He shrugged before he pointed to the restaurant. "You guys still hungry?" he asked.

* * *

Later on, the group was watching over the city on top of the San Fransoyko Golden Gate Bridge. At this time of night, there are still a huge number of people crossing the bridge at this time of night, and thus, makes it a beautiful sight to see. Everyone was eating some noodle burgers offered to them by Fred.

Hiro was watching the eastern side of the bridge looking into the bay. He noticed several islands, including Alcatraz Island, and even further in the distance, a tip of Akuma Island. Upon seeing the island, he felt a wave of nostalgia crashing over him.

" _There it is…the very island where we started our superhero gig."_ Hiro thought to himself as a small smile grew on his face. Gogo noticed him looking at Akuma Island, and approached him, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, are you philosophizing about the great endless abyss of life?" she asked. Hiro looked at her and shrugged with a smile. "I am just thinking." He said. Gogo tilted her head. "Thinking? About what?" she asked. Hiro pointed to the distant Akuma Island in the distance. "That place. I was having a trip down memory lane." He said. Gogo looked at the island, and nodded, smiling. "I see." She replied. Hiro then lets out a small giggle. "Can you believe it's been almost half a year since we formed Big Hero 6?" he asked. Gogo giggled back as she pulled Hiro closer to her with one arm. "Times flies when you have fun, kiddo." She said.

Hiro nodded back in response. "Yeah. Back then, we were just a bunch of brainiacs whom no one would take seriously…well,  _almost_  all of us." He said as he caught Gogo looking at him with a soft glare. He then cleared his throat, and continued with, "And now…look where we are." He continued as he and Gogo looked back to the rest of their friends, chatting with one another, and Honey Lemon laughing loudly at one of Wasabi's jokes. Hiro then finished with, "All because I wanted to avenge…my older brother…"

He then frowned a bit, sighing as he looked down below him…only to immediately recoil in fright. "Ooooh boy, it's very far down! Okay, lesson learned; don't look down next time, Hiro." He said to himself. Gogo just rolled her eyes as she lets out a soft exhale. Then, she nodded at his speech, before the two of them sat in silence, overlooking the ocean. The full moon shined high above the sky, the light reflecting onto the ocean surface. Hiro admired the beauty of the place, and he took a quick glance at Gogo. As the moonlight reflects off her armor, he smiles. Sure, Gogo is a legal adult – being six years older than him after all –, but even he can't deny how stunningly beautiful she looks, even within the armor. And the full moon helps with that greatly. However, he frowned internally of the idea of him not being able to take her on a romantic date at his age.

" _Stupid age-of-consent laws. Why can't it be thirteen, like in Japan? Why didn't the Japanese bring THAT law into San Fransokyo as well?"_  he thought bitterly for a moment before he sighed to himself.  _"That's the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose."_  He added internally before he returned to looking back at Gogo.

However, it didn't last long as he saw Gogo looking down at him. Hiro immediately tore away from his gaze, but Gogo scooted closer. "What? You were looking at me weirdly," asked Gogo. Hiro stuttered for a moment, before an idea formed into his mind, and he looked at her.

"Well, I was just staring at a beautiful image before me." he said, gesturing to her. Gogo was briefly taken aback by this, and, while blushing – which Hiro definitely noticed –, she looked away, and back to the ocean.

"U-Uh…Umm…" she went, clearly not being used to being complimented. Hiro nodded. "I know…the full moon looks amazing!" he replied with a teasing smirk. Gogo widened her eyes, and upon realizing he wasn't talking about her, looked at him with shock. "W-Wait, what?" she asked. Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I was talking about the moon. You, on the other hand…eh," he shrugged, but he gave her a wink, letting her know that he was only teasing her. Gogo caught the wink, and she, internally, settled down for a bit, before an idea came into her mind.

A very… **naughty,**  idea…

She clenched her fist and growled. Hiro, thinking she didn't catch the wink, gulped in fear as her face of anger grew into a devilish smirk. Quicker than he had seen her be before, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. This action caused him to drop the burger, which fell into the water below. However, Gogo and Hiro didn't pay any attention to that. Through the helmets, Gogo growled to Hiro.

"For THAT little stunt, I should probably discipline you in ways your aunt probably forgot. Now, I  _would_  push you off the bridge…" she began. Hiro shivered and whimpered in fear. "However, I have an even better idea…" Gogo finished as she then picked Hiro up in bridal style and took him to their friends, who then turned their heads to them, wondering what was going on.

"Hey everyone, this little boy here," Gogo began as she held Hiro. "has been very naughty. I need your help teaching this little runt a lesson!" she declared as she walked over to the center, before she, nonchalantly, dropped Hiro onto the metal below. The others looked at one another, confused for a moment before they realized what she was talking about, and they looked down at Hiro with menacing glares and maniacal grins. Hiro looked at them, and he looked at them, confused.

"Uh, guys?" he asked as he sat up in fear. Then, they raised their hands in a threatening pose, and they wiggled their fingers. Hiro realized this and gulped. "Oh no…" he whimpered. "Oh yes." Honey Lemon responded with a nod. "Any last words, little dude?" asked Fred.

Hiro tried to crawl his way out backward, but Wasabi and Honey Lemon blocked his way. He turned to his right, only for Fred to be in the way. The same with Gogo on the left. With no other option, he took in a deep breath, and, with a finger pointed upwards in a matter of fact pose, he muttered out one final word before the mayhem that is about to be bestowed upon him.

"Titty Sprinkles…"

At this saying, everyone was taken completely off-guard. Then, Fred snorted and began to laugh. The other three looked at him in confusion. Fred then pointed to Hiro as he explained. "That, hahaha, was from a Morgan Freeman video! R-Re-hahaha-member?" he explained, not wanting to get too explicit with Hiro (even though he SAW it when Fred showed it to him before).

After a few seconds, the others eventually remembered, and they looked down at Hiro with the same look as before. "OH, you're SO dead, boy! Come here!" Gogo said as she stomped over. Hiro yelped again as Gogo then grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. This made the others rush over, and they began to tickle him mercilessly. Gogo, once Hiro was sufficiently pinned enough so he couldn't escape, eventually joined in on the tickling. Hiro ended up laughing from it, as his laughs can be heard even from down below. This wasn't the first time the nerds have done the 'tickle torture' towards Hiro, as they have done this with Tadashi in the past. However, even without their best friend, they would still do this sometimes, whether Hiro did something to tease them, or even just to rile him up. And boy, did it feel fun for all of them.

Baymax, who was simply staring at the ocean, turned to them, barely seeing Hiro, as he was mostly surrounded by the other members. He blinked in confusion. "What are you all doing?" he asked. Hiro couldn't reply, as he was too busy struggling to breathe from his friends' onslaught. He scanned them all, and he could see that their oxytocin levels are elevated.

"All of your oxytocin levels are elevated. This indicates that you all are: Happy." He explained as he waddled over to them. Hiro and the others still weren't paying attention to the robot. However, he didn't mind; as long as his patients were happy, then his programming would be satisfied with the results.

_**Grrr…** _

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound coming from far away. Baymax was able to detect this, as he straightened himself up, while his scanners begin to determine the source of the rumble. Hiro and the others still weren't paying attention; they were still focusing on tickling the cheeky prodigy. Baymax waddled over to the far edge of the eastern portion of the bridge and blinked.

_**GRRR…** _

There was another rumbling sound, and this time, the ground beneath them shook. It wasn't too severe, but it was enough to feel it. This did make the team stop tickling Hiro, and they looked at Baymax. Hiro, who was still panting heavily from the tickling, eventually sat up and looked at Baymax. "Woah. D-Did you feel that, buddy? Another earthquake?" he asked. However, Baymax didn't respond. Now, Hiro stood up and approached his robot companion.

"Hey, Baymax? Didn't you hear me?" he asked again. Baymax looked at Hiro and blinked. "My scanners have detected the source of the earthquakes." He explained, before pointing to Akuma Island. Hiro and the others raised their brows as they approached him.

_**GRRRR!** _

Another rumbling sound, followed by another earthquake suddenly started. This time, the team nearly lost balance as the bridge shook. The pedestrians below also felt the shaking, as there are screams from below. As if that wasn't strange enough; something else happens.

From the distances of the island, there was a dark purple aura coming from the other side of the island, view mostly blocked by the mountain. It was very faint at first before it eventually began to intensify in brightness.

_**Baaang!** _

Suddenly, the aura brightened and expanded for a brief moment, before the purple light was suddenly shot upwards into the sky. Following that was another earthquake, and this time, Hiro nearly lost footing and came close to fall off. However, Gogo was quick to react, as she grabbed onto Hiro's left shoulder and held onto him tightly, with Baymax's help. The rumbling continued onwards, with various screams from the pedestrians below struggling to hold on.

There are cars moving around at this time, and the quakes caught them off guards. One of them sped up by mistake and ended up crashing next to the other cars, creating a mess on the road, with several people forced to move out of the way as the cars banged next to the rails, the durability of the rails preventing the cars from flying down into the oceans below. Unfortunately, some of the people were accidentally ran over by some of the cars, severely injuring them.

Eventually, the rumbling stopped, and the tumult died down. Gogo, with Baymax's help, pulled Hiro back onto the bridge as they looked at the purple aura, which soon dissipated, leaving the bay area in complete silence.

The team looked at each other in concern. "You guys alright?" asked Hiro. They nodded before Honey Lemon inspected him briefly. "How about you, Hiro? Are YOU okay?" she asked. Hiro nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." He said. Baymax scanned Hiro before he concluded with; "Your heart is beating fast and irregularly. This indicates that you are: frightened." He stated…obviously. Hiro sighed, obviously not in the mood to be annoyed by Baymax's tendency to behave like Captain Obvious. As the rest of the team inspected one another, Hiro ran towards the other side and looked down, wanting to see if the civilians down below are alright. There appear to be a few car-wrecks on the road. He stood up and turned to the others. "We've gotta check on the civilians down below. See if they're alright." He instructed as he climbed onto Baymax. The others nodded in agreement as they climbed onto Baymax, who flew upwards for a moment before he gently floated down.

Soon, the entire team began to check on the civilians. The people, while frightened out of their minds of what had happened, were grateful that the team was nearby to ensure their safety. However…not all of them are as lucky as the rest.

* * *

Nearby, Baymax was setting a woman down on the nearby sidewalk. The woman has a fractured skull, bleeding internally, a broken left arm, and a bleeding lip. Near her is a little girl, around three-years-old. The little girl, who is actually the woman's daughter, looked at her in sadness, and before long, she covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Honey Lemon, who was next to Baymax, saw her and felt her heart snap in two. Instinctively, she approached her, and picked her up, holding her.

"Mama!" the little girl cried. Honey Lemon held her closely and rocked her side to side. "Shh…she'll be okay. Help's on the way, and the doctors will soon make her feel better. It'll be okay…" she cooed softly as she held onto the little girl, caressing the back of her hair before she took her away from the grizzly scene to find her someone else that can watch over her.

Hiro, who was nearby, watched the entire scene in distraught. He then turned to the direction of Akuma Island, wondering what caused that explosion. After a while, he clenched his fists in determination. Soon, after a while, Gogo approached Hiro. "We've checked on the civilians. Most are alright, but a few of them need medical attention." She explained. Hiro looked at her. "Is there an ambulance on the way?" he asked. Gogo nodded. Hiro nodded back in response as he then looked at the island. "We need to gather the islands. Once more, we're heading back to Akuma Island. Whatever is going on over there, cannot be good." He explained. Gogo nodded as Hiro pressed the comm. link button on the left side of the helmet, instructing the others to come over.

Soon, the others arrived and began to climb onto Baymax. Fred was very excited. "Eeehee! We're going back to the island again! Our place of origin is relevant again! Woohoo!" he cheered. Wasabi looked at him with a glare. "Dude! This is serious! Several people are injured right now, so now's not a good time to cheer!" he scolded. Fred, remaining unfazed, just continued to giggle in excitement. "Hold on tight. We're heading over to the island once again." Hiro declared. The onlookers nearby looked at their city's heroes, and as Baymax's rocket thrusters send the team flying upwards, they cheered on, wishing the heroes good luck.

The team flew across the bay, hearts beating once more. Even though they've dealt with crime before, there were never any times when the team was not anxious and scared to deal with something they may not make it out alive. However, they felt that with everything they've done – including stopping Obake from creating a star that would wipe out San Fransokyo and kill millions –, they figured they would go through anything.

* * *

Eventually, the team arrived above Akuma Island…and a wave of nostalgia crashed over them upon seeing it. What was left of Alister Krei's old lab for his project,  **Silent Sparrow**  is now a crater that is only beginning to be overgrown by weeds and grass. However, most of the island remained mostly intact, with lush greenery covering the majority of the island. Hiro looked down and gulped to himself. Honey Lemon and Gogo looked at him, noticing a very anxious look.

"Hiro, are you alright?" asked Honey Lemon. Hiro looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. It's just…" he said. "Bad memories?" asked Gogo. Hiro nodded…then shrugged. "And a few good ones." He said as he remembered his first time there, fighting Callaghan when he had control of the microbots, and when they escaped Momakase's trap with Karmi by their side.

"Hey, knucklehead." Gogo said affectionately, making Hiro snap out of his thoughts, as he turned to her. Gogo smirked. "We'll be fine. We've seen worse, remember?" she asked. Hiro nodded, easily remembering his encounter with Obake. "Yeah. You're right; it's…well," he paused, not really knowing what else to say. Then, Honey Lemon patted him in the shoulder. "Hey! What's that?! Down there?!" she asked, pointing down below. Hiro, Gogo, and the others looked at where she was pointing…and they were perplexed at what they saw.

There, briefly concealed by the tree-growth below…was a large mansion. It is five stories tall and twelve thousand square feet in length. It was Victorian-styled, and it appears dark and rotten on the outside. Hiro and the others looked at the mansion and raised their brows in confusion.

"A mansion?!" asked Wasabi. Baymax looked down and did a quick scan on the mansion. "I am not programmed to scan: buildings." he deduced. Hiro, ignoring the robot, furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes.

"Baymax, land close to the entrance. I gotta take a look at this." he instructed. While the others looked at him incredulously (while Fred grew even more excited), Baymax straightened himself and slowly touched down on the ground, blowing away any leaves that were close to him.

"Dude, shouldn't we be looking for the cause behind the big blast on the island?!" asked Wasabi, pointing to the sky where the beam of light went. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, but…Baymax," he commanded, and Baymax turned to Hiro. "Do you know where, on this island, did that blast occur?" he asked. Baymax blinked his head. "From my memory storage unit; the blast occurred around: this spot." He explained. The others looked at him in confusion, while Fred hopped in excitement.

"Ooohohooo! This is exciting! Come on, let's head inside!" Fred said. Most of them looked at him with annoyance, but Hiro nodded in agreement. "I agree with Fred." He explained. Now they were stunned. "W-What?! Inside that creepy place?!" shouted Wasabi. Hiro nodded. "That's right. I think that…whatever caused that explosion, must be from inside." He said as he began to walk towards the mansion. Fred chuckled excitedly and hopped after him.

"This boy's got the right idea!" he cheered. Gogo and Honey Lemon looked at each other with concern and worry, as they followed the boys. Wasabi stayed with Baymax…by clinging onto the robot as he waddled after them.

* * *

Eventually, Hiro approached the doors. They were tremendous and monolithic in size. Hiro rubbed his hands on the door; it felt rather smooth and fresh. Not at all like how the rest of the mansion looks. He looked at the door handles; they were old-fashioned, as they still had rings on them. The padlock is also strange; shaped like an angry canine creature. "Hmm, looks like an angry canine creature…" he said, before he grabbed the handle, and pulled it back. Consequently, the door began to move forward. Hiro struggled a bit since the doors are pretty big. But, he was eventually able to move it. Once he was finished, he, along with the rest of the team, looked inside…

Suddenly, a large swarm of bats flew out of the mansion, catching everyone off-guard. Hiro just grunted as he tried to get the bats off of him, while Fred just sat there, thankfully not having to worry about the bats getting to him since…well, he's in a suit. Honey Lemon and Wasabi were among the loudest screamers since they felt some of the bats hitting their armor. "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" screamed Wasabi.

Eventually, the bats stopped flying towards them, and after a few moments of calming down, the gang looked at the swarm of bats flying off into the distance, away from the island. Wasabi whimpered as he clutched onto Baymax. Honey Lemon gently pats him in the shoulders. "It's okay…it's alright, Wasabi. The bats are gone." She assured softly. Wasabi, however, was not giving in.

Hiro and Gogo were checking on one another. "You alright, Gogo?" asked Hiro. Gogo nodded. "I'll be fine. They didn't bite me or anything. You?" he asked. Hiro nodded. "I'm alright." He replied. Gogo patted him in the shoulder before they turned to Fred, who was peeking inside.

"Fred? Fred?" asked Hiro, as Fred walked inside. He and Gogo looked at each other. "Was he even phased by the bats?" he asked. Gogo shook her head and shrugged. "Dunno. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised about that nitwit." She replied, crossing her arms. Hiro gave a smug. "Do you hate Fred?" he asked. Gogo raised a brow. "Not really. Quite the opposite in fact; I just find him REALLY annoying." She said. Hiro nodded in understanding before he smirked. Gogo, however, saw the wheels in his head turning and pulled him closer. "Tell ANYONE I said that, and I'll break your neck like a toothpick. Got it?" she asked, threateningly. Hiro nodded, frantically, before she released him.

Hiro then turned back to Fred, who was running back outside. "Guys, check this out! It's like REAL haunted mansion!" he said. The others eventually followed after him, but Wasabi still remained outside. Baymax turned to Wasabi and blinked in confusion. "You're still frightened, Wasabi?" he asked as he waddled back towards him. Wasabi shivered and shook his head. "I…I don't wanna go in there!" he pleaded. The others turned back to him, and Gogo scoffed. "Come on, Wasabi." she persisted. Wasabi shook his head.

"Uh uh. That place is filled to the brim with rats and bats. T-They might be carrying s-s-some kind of disease!" he whimpered. "N-Not to mention, there is a LOT of dirt!" he also added. Gogo scoffed, while Honey Lemon grasped her friend's shoulder. "Let's just go inside, Gogo. He DOES have a point, though," she said as she turned towards the house, looking inside. "It DOES look pretty dirty." she said. Wasabi nodded as he pointed at her. "You see?! She cares!" he shouted. Hiro shook his head.

"Alright…anyways, we need someone to watch over from the outside in case anyone tries to attack us. You coming too, Baymax?" he asked. Baymax, however, stayed behind. "I cannot leave behind Wasabi. His condition requires my attention." He said as he held Wasabi, patting him in the back. "Are you serious?" asked Gogo, who was starting to become irate.

Honey Lemon, however, pushed her inside. "L-Let's not worry about that right now. Wasabi will be fine, and who knows, there might not be anyone inside," she reassured. Gogo grumbled and just walked forward. As Fred followed the girls, Hiro stayed behind to look at Wasabi, smiling warmly. "We won't be long, Wasabi." he said before he walked inside as well. Wasabi said nothing.

* * *

Soon, everyone was inside the mansion. It was very dark and derelict, with cobwebs dotted across the walls' edges. There is also a large candelabra hanging from the ceiling, slowly swaying side to side. Each sway lets out a low creaking sound as if the pad holding up the candelabra is about to come loose and fall down at any moment. The nerds were feeling anxious. Even Gogo herself felt tense on the inside. Even though this reminds her of Krei's abandoned lab before it blew up…Gogo shook her head.

" _This place is NOTHING like the old lab. Something about it…it REALLY bothers me…"_  she thought to herself. All the others, except for Fred, who was struggling to contain his excitement, felt the same way.

Eventually, the four walked over towards another set of double doors. Upon glancing it, Hiro looked back at the others. The other three shrugged at him. "What?" asked Gogo. Hiro shrugged back. "Dunno. You think we should open this? I mean…there are other parts " he asked. Fred jumped towards the door happily. "Heck yeah! Come on!" he said as he grabbed the handles, and yanked the doors open.

Immediately, the gang felt a wave of cold air crash on top of them. This made Hiro and Honey Lemon's heart beat rapidly. Gogo's tension increased, and even Fred stopped bouncing. "Oh…that was pretty cold. Is it…is it getting cold in here, or is it just me?" asked Honey Lemon, growing paranoid. Hiro shook his head. "Nope. It's not just you. I'm also feeling chilly." He said. "Guys, take a look down here." Fred said, pointing to the inside. Hiro and the girls looked inside, to see stairs going down. "This must be the way to the basement." he said. Then, Hiro and the others looked at each other.

"Do you really think we should go down there? I-I mean we can come back at any other time." Honey Lemon pleaded. Gogo furrowed her brows; she had had enough of this. So, she stepped forward and turned towards them.

"Alright; that's enough! I am NOT going to have my time being wasted pandering to a supposedly, spooky haunted house BS! If I hear more about this, we're getting out of here! Got it?!" she exclaimed. Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Fred pulled back, hugging one another in fear. They nodded in fear. "Understood." They said in unison. Gogo sighed before she turned to the door. "Let's just get inside the basement, and-WOAH!" she began, but she suddenly fell down the stairway. The other three gasped, and they sped towards their friend while making sure they don't trip down the stairway.

As Gogo falls down the stairs, her collisions with the steps prior caused her to lose her helmet, leaving her head exposed to the floor below. There was a cracking noise as she hits one of the stairs.

* * *

Soon, Gogo landed on the basement floors, and the others caught up with her, immediately stepping in to help her. "Gogo, are you okay?" asked Honey Lemon. Gogo groaned as she clutched her nose. Then, they noticed something red was leaking out of her nose. Gogo ran her tongue on her lips, tasting the blood leaking out. She groaned and covered her nose. "Oh, damn it. My nose is broken." she hissed in pain, groaning. Honey Lemon looked at her in sympathy. "Aww,  _pobrecito._ " she cooed in Spanish as she patted her in the shoulder. Hiro and Fred looked at one another. "You got tissue, Fred?" asked Hiro. Fred removed his mask and nodded. "Yeah. Only one is clean, however." He said as he fished through his suit and into his pockets. Gogo looked at them and shook his head.

"I-I think I'll take my chances." Gogo said, not wanting to risk getting Fred's dirty napkins. Hiro shook his head, however. "I don't care; you need to slow down the bleeding. Gogo looked at it, and so far…it looks clean. Fred approached her and gave it to her.

"It's clean, so don't worry." he assured with a laid-back smile. Gogo took it, and she stuffed it to her nose. Honey Lemon then looked at her with a smile. "There, soon you'll be back in shape." Honey Lemon said, teasingly. Gogo shook her head. "I'm not disabled. I just have a broken nose. Hey, can I at least get my helmet back?" she asked. Honey Lemon nodded as she turned towards where the stair was…only to see nothing but near pitch-blackness.

"Uh…where is it?" she asked. Hiro and Fred looked at her, then at the rest of the basement. Even though their suits are illuminated by built-in lights, the rest of the room is nearly dark. "Hmm, I guess we weren't paying attention to where we are." Fred stated. Hiro nodded. "Hang on, I'm gonna see if there's a light source nearby." He instructed as he pressed on a button on his suit's left arm, causing the glove to emit a bright light from the palm.

Hiro shined the light across the walls, noticing the decaying texture alongside. Unlike the entrance before, the walls don't appear to be covered in dust, not even any cobwebs on the corners whenever Hiro shines the lights towards them.

At one point, Hiro shined his light across something black, and he wouldn't have paid any attention to it if it weren't for the tiny black creature moving away from the light just as he was about to move the light shined the light at its direction. Hiro gasped, and he shined the light back towards where he saw the creature…only to find nothing.

"D-Did you guys see that?" he asked. Fred and Gogo looked at him with confusion, while Honey Lemon nodded. "I saw it too, Hiro. It lo-It looked like a big spider." She confirmed. Hiro and Honey Lemon then shivered in fright, while Fred looked at them weirdly. "I like spiders." he stated, innocently. Gogo scoffed to herself as Hiro continued to move the light around the walls.

After a while, Hiro's flashlight came across a torch. He hummed to himself in intrigue as he moved his light further back. There, he found more torches. Having seen them all on the right side, he moved to the light. That was when he found more torches. "Hmm…alright. Fred, it looks like we need your fire breath to light up these torches," he said. Fred's fist bumped. "Heck yeah! Time for Fredzilla's fire tornado!" he said as he jumped out, and emitted a large stream of flames, spinning around in the air. Hiro and the girls had to duck, not wanting to risk getting burned, as the fire was getting too close to them. "Careful, you idiot!" called out Gogo. "Sorry…" he replied.

Thankfully, the fire tornado was able to light up most of the torches, and now the gang could see everything clearly now that the room was brightened up. Hiro turned off the flashlight, and then looked around.

Inside the room was stark and different from the main hall, and possibly the rest of the mansion. It was still black in color, but there is no speck of dust on the walls, or on the floor. It was just sparkling clean. There is also a large painting at one end of the room. It consisted of four men and three women. All of them appear to be in their early-to-late twenties, and they are wearing fancy clothing from the 1800s. The empty looks they gave on their faces…made the team uneasy, to say the least.

As they looked on, something else more interesting caught their eyes; it was a coffin. It was black in coloring and was surrounded by jewelry. "Woah…so this must be a resting place for one of the previous owner." deduced Hiro as he began to approach the coffin. Honey Lemon frowned. "Uh…m-maybe we should leave. I-I don't feel comfortable intruding on a person's resting spot." she chimed in as she approached Hiro, leaving Gogo by herself. Gogo then felt her nose aching again, and she clutched onto the bloodied tissue, so much blood leaking out that it ended up dropping to the floor. Fred approached her, noticing her predicament.

"You okay, Gogo?" he asked. Gogo nodded. "Yeah, thanks. *sigh* Are you sure that there aren't any more clean tissue you have?" she asked. Fred shook her head. "Sorry." He said with a shrug. Gogo sighed as she continued to cover her nose.

Neither of them were paying attention to a statue of a large gargoyle nearby, posed in a pouncing position. As Gogo and Fred were preoccupied with each other, while Honey Lemon was busy trying to convince Hiro to leave the coffin alone, the statue…moved its eyes towards Gogo and eyed her tissue paper. There was quite a bit of blood seeping down.

Slowly, but surely, the gargoyle statue leaned backward, arms closing quietly so as not to disturb them. It began to turn its body towards Gogo, and it furrowed its brows as it began to bear its jaws at her, letting out a barely audible breathing noise.

Gogo froze in place, swearing for sure that she felt a moving presence beside her. Fred noticed her acting like this, and was about to ask her when she raised her hand to keep him shut. She then slowly turned her head to her right…and her eyes widened in fear.

Having been caught, the gargoyle growled and launched himself forward and clamped his jaws in the air, barely missing Gogo's arm by a mere millimeter. Gogo, in a panic, dropped the tissue onto the floor. Immediately, Hiro and Honey Lemon turned to a shouting Gogo and Fred…and their eyes widened upon seeing the gargoyle coming to life.

"Oh my god!" shouted Hiro. The gargoyle growled and raised its hand, preparing to swat at Gogo. Gogo pushed Fred aside and jumped backwards as the hand swung, missing them. "Guys! Help!" demanded Gogo as she got her mag-lev discs. Honey Lemon reacted immediately by typing up combinations in her chem-purse, and got out two chem-balls, before throwing them at the gargoyle.

**Poof!**

The gargoyle recoiled back as green smoke billowed from the collision. Gogo skidded back and got her disk ready in case the creature strikes back. The gargoyle stepped out of the smog and shook its body like an animal before it looked at them. It then stood on its hind legs and roared at them. Hiro and the others paled at the size of the creature; around thirteen feet tall at the hind legs, with wingspans as wide as thirty feet. Hiro looked at the back door; he knew that without Baymax, the team wouldn't stand a chance.

"Honey Lemon, try to freeze that living statue. We've got to get out of this place." he ordered. Honey Lemon nodded, but just as she was preparing another set of chem-balls, the large gargoyle charged towards them with a speed comparable to a rhinoceros, and with its two horns, swatted at the team as if they weigh nothing. Hiro and Gogo were flying to the left side of the room, while Fred was flung to the right, near another gargoyle statue. Honey Lemon, meanwhile, was flung towards the coffin. She crashed on top of the pile of gold.

Honey Lemon groaned as she sat up, and reached for her purse…only to realize it wasn't there. She frantically looked around and noticed it near the gargoyle's position. The gargoyle took notice of it as well, and with its huge hand, smashed it against the floor into useless scrap. "No!" Honey Lemon cried out; her chem-purse was one of the more fragile gears the team has. Without it, Honey Lemon was defenseless.

Hiro, as he groaned, grabbed his chest in pain, as he looked at Honey Lemon, who was frantically trying to crawl away from the gargoyle, who was stomping towards her with malice in its eyes. He looked around for anything to use as a weapon…and to his luck, he found one of Gogo's disks. It looks like it was one of those that would split apart to release some wires inside, allowing them to ensnare foes in a grip. He noticed Gogo recovering, and he patted her.

"Gogo, you need to use this to temporarily stop the monster," he instructed as he took the disk and handed it to her. "And hurry; Honey Lemon's in trouble!" he exclaimed. Gogo looked at Honey Lemon, who was being lifted by the creature in one hand, her tiny hands gripping and slamming against the creature's hand, not caring if she was punching actual stone. As the gargoyle roared, Gogo, with precision, launched her disk forward towards the creature's legs. The disk split in two, and wires spun round and round, eventually wrapping around the gargoyle's legs.

The gargoyle, who was about to bite down on a screaming Honey Lemon's head, felt something hitting his legs. It looked down and noticed that its legs were tied up. It looked at Gogo and growled. Then,

"Double Kick!" Fred shouted. The gargoyle, as it growled at Gogo, then felt its body being pushed forward, forcing it to drop Honey Lemon as it fell onto the floor. Fred, who had just kicked the giant monster off of its feet, landed perfectly. "Boo-yah!" he cheered as he fist bumped.

Honey Lemon then got up and ran away from the gargoyle to the rest of her friends, while Fred jumped onto the monster, keeping it pinned for a while. "Come on, we've gotta go!" she said as she grabbed the two. Hiro wanted to ask to see if she was alright, but getting out was more important. So, he and Gogo stood up and began to run towards the stairs. "Come on, Freddie!" Honey Lemon called out. Fred turned to her and nodded, just as he got up and ran after them. At this point, the gargoyle stood up, and having torn away the wires, it turned towards the fleeing trespasser, and roared, before stomping towards them. Hiro turned back, and immediately pushed them and himself through the stairs, just as the hand slammed down at the exact spot where the team once was. The team continued sprinting upwards just as the hand reached in towards them. Gogo stopped for a moment and turned back towards the creature, who had pulled its arm back and resorted to glaring at them since he was too big to fit through the hall.

The two of them had their eyes locked on one another, silent, yet heated tension filling the halls. Gogo growled to herself as she continued running, quickly catching up with the others. The gargoyle pulled back, and with a deep breath, lets out a loud,

_**Graaaaaaaaa!** _

* * *

Back at the main hall, Gogo finally caught up with the rest of the team, who were waiting for her. "Why were stopping down there?! Come on!" Hiro said as he pulled Gogo forward. Gogo, for a moment, briefly wondered why DID she stop at the gate to look back at the gargoyle. But in addition to her friends pushing her, the thought was interrupted when some thumping and growling sounds became audible from the other end on the house on the main floor.

_**Thump. Thump! Thump!** _

Everyone visibly paled, and before long, they were outside, where Baymax and Wasabi were waiting for them. "W-What's going on?! I heard a roar coming from inside!" Wasabi asked in fright. However, everyone just climbed onto Baymax. "W-We'll explain everything later; JUST GET ON!" Gogo demanded as the thumping sounds got closer. Wasabi yelped and clutched onto Baymax's left arm. Just as Baymax's expanded his wings and prepared to activate his thrusters, there was crashing sound from the house. Everyone turned to the direction of the house, and they could barely see black blur moving towards them at a rapid pace. Unfortunately for them,

**Crrk!**

Just before Baymax took off, he was grabbed by the legs. The team shouted and screamed in a panic as Baymax began to swing about. Hiro looked down, and aimed his gloved flashlight towards their assailant; even though it was too dark to see the assailant in its entirety, he could briefly see razor sharp teeth chomping towards them as it tried to pull Baymax towards it.

"Wasabi, you have to cut whatever's attacking us!" he instructed. Wasabi looked at him frantically. "B-But he's on Fred's side! I might cut him by mistake!" he pointed. Hiro looked at Fred, who was shouting in a panic, as he tried to kick off whatever was attacking them. He wasn't going to cut Baymax's left arm; he won't leave Fred behind. Everyone is going to make it out of here alive! He'll make sure of that!

Suddenly, something snapped, and Baymax was finally free from whatever was grasping them. Hiro and the others looked down, and their eyes widened with shock; it was one of Baymax's feet. Without its thruster, Baymax can't fly very well.

Everyone had to hang on for dear life as Baymax was swaying so violently that they would've lost their grip. "W-Woah, Baymax!" he shouted as he tried to hold on. Then, there was another roar, and Hiro felt another jerk, which nearly made Wasabi lose his gripping on Baymax's arms.

"Oooo-Oohhh n-n-n-n-no," Baymax began, but he was glitching up due to the damage he was receiving. The others shouted as whatever was attacking them then tore something off of Baymax. Hiro shouted as he looked back. Thanks to the lighting from the sparks and thrusters, he could barely see…a humanoid creature with a wolf head, looking at them…with Baymax's chest and stomach armor, and the lower half of his internal skeleton! Hiro gasped in horror, as he soon felt Baymax lower down to the ground. The creature then dropped the skeleton and roared in fury as it leaped towards them before it landed on the back.

Everyone screamed as Baymax crashed into the ground. Through the dust, everyone scrambled to get out of the creature's way. Hiro was especially frightened; he could hear the werewolf chomping right next to him. With a scream, he leaped out and ran towards his friends, who were gathering together in fright.

There, through the smoke, they could see the silhouette of the monster, tearing apart Baymax's skeleton. Hiro felt his heart begin to beat in fright. "Baymax!" he shouted as he prepared to run back towards the robot, only to be grabbed by Gogo. "Are you crazy, Hiro?! You'll get killed!" she explained as she held him back. Hiro shook his head as tears began to stream down. "I don't care! I can't lose Baymax again!" he pleaded.

From Hiro's shouting, the silhouette turned towards the direction of the group, and they could see it preparing to pounce on them. "F-Fred! Fire breath, now!" Hiro shouted in fright. The others shouted in agreement. Fred nodded, and as the creature prepared to pounce on them, he got his flamethrower ready. However, just before anyone could make a move,

_**GRAAAA!** _

A distant roar made the creature stop and turn its head back towards the mansion. Turning its head once more towards the group, the creature…eventually stepped back, and ran back towards the mansion from once it came.

For a while, everything was silent, save for the birds and crickets chirping, and the sizzling of Baymax's destroyed body. Hiro, once he felt the coast was clear, ran towards Baymax, frantic to see if the healthcare chip was still intact. Without it, Baymax would never be the same again…

He looked around through the smoke, trying to move them out of the way, praying to whatever entity may be up in the sky that the chip wasn't destroyed. Eventually, he found the case where Baymax's chips are inserted in…all smashed up.

Not wanting to believe it, he approached it and tried to find the chip. All he could find, unfortunately, all he could find were pieces of the green chip amongst the ruins. "No…no, no, no!" he said as he got on his knees, a broken sob beginning to come out of the poor boy. The others looked on, and they were quick to approach Hiro. Seeing the destroyed chip in Hiro's hands was all that took for them to figure out what happened. Gogo then pulled Hiro into a hug, holding him close to her, while the others looked at him with sympathy and grief, knowing that they too, just lost a dear friend…

Eventually, Heathcliff, Fred's butler, was called in by Fred, and he arrived via helicopter to pick them up. Everyone got inside – they still had to hurry, since they feared the werewolf would be coming back – and the copter soon flew off. Hiro, still in a saddened mood, looked at his hands, which were still carrying the destroyed chip. He sighed to himself, and clutched his hands together, holding them together in his heart.

The helicopter flew away from Akuma Island, leaving behind a horrifying and sad scene that they would never forget. Unfortunately, that encounter was only the beginning…

* * *

**AN: Hi again, everyone.**

… **Holy crap, I feel like I'm about to start a war in the review section, with what I did. I know; I was hesitant, too. But I had to do this in order to continue this story…Don't worry, though; Baymax will return…just not in the same way…**

**Anyways, I haven't seen the second season as of yet…shocking, I know. But that's because…well, we can't afford to see it streaming yet. (We're NOT poor, we're just not rich yet.)**

**So…yeah, that's the first part of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful in the comments (especially after this), and I'll see you all soon…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Awakening: Part 2

Back inside the basement, the gargoyle walked back from the doorway, growling to itself in frustration at the prey getting away. It moved its eyes towards the rest of the basement for damage. So far, nothing of value was lost, although the golden decorations surrounding the coffin had been pushed aside into disarray. The coffin itself is fine but slightly pushed away from the position it was supposed to be.

Then, the gargoyle's nose picked up the familiar scent of blood. It looked down…and saw the tissue Gogo used to cover her bloody nose. On all fours, it approached the tissue, and gently picked it up. The blood in there was very fresh, and with enough squeezing power, droplets of blood could drop out of the tissue.

The gargoyle then eyed the coffin, and grew a smirk; this blood was that of a young, vibrant virgin…PERFECT for reviving its mistress.

The gargoyle then stomped its way towards the coffin, tissue in hand. At this point, the creature that the gargoyle sent after the team came running back. It was here that we can see the creature clearly.

It was a werewolf.

The werewolf's nose picked up the scent of blood, and it growled, crawling towards the gargoyle. The gargoyle turned to the wolf and growled back, warning it away. The werewolf, while reluctant, complied as it understood what it was trying to do.

Soon, the two of them approached the coffin, and the gargoyle, effortlessly, opened the coffin's lid and gently placed it down as they took a look at what was inside.

Inside the coffin was a mummified corpse of a person – a woman to be exact – with arms crossed in the chest. The body of the woman was shriveled and dried up, with closed eyes. On her chest, appears to be a silver stake, stabbing exactly where the heart would be.

The gargoyle looked at the stake, and with a growl, made a growling sound. The werewolf approached the coffin, and easily tore off the stake, sending it flying across the room. The gargoyle remained looking at the body, and then at the hole where the stake once was. It lifted its left hand and held the bloodied tissue over the hole.

As the gargoyle held it in place, it opened its mouth, and began…to speak. It was in a different language, Romanian to be exact.

_**Din păcate, amanta noastră. Blestemul care a ținut închis timp de două sute de ani a fost ridicat.** _

The gargoyle then squeezed the tissue, causing the blood to seep out of the tissue and into the hand before a droplet became visible from the stream.

_**Scoală-te cu sângele acestei virgine. Munca ta nu este încă terminat!** _

The droplet then falls from the hand, and drips onto the punctured remnants of the heart, followed by two more blood drops. A few moments later, another purple glow emits from the punctured heart as it began to regenerate its wounds back to its original state.

_**Ascultă vocile noastre, și de a trăi din nou!** _

As the gargoyle pulled its hand back, the purple glow begins to spread from the heart to the rest of the body. The gargoyle and werewolf stepped back as the glow intensified. From there, their enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of cracking and tearing.

Then, as the purple aura dissipates, smoke begins to billow from the coffin. The gargoyle and werewolf lowered themselves, bowing to whatever is coming out of the coffin. They then looked up, to see the silhouette of a large humanoid creature standing on top of the grave. However, it wasn't a werewolf. It was as tall as the werewolf, but it appeared thinner, yet still muscular compared to a human. There is also distinctive pointiness in where the ears are. Lastly, two large bat-shaped wings extended from the back of the monster. As it flexed its wings and stretched its arms out, the monster lets out an ear-piercing, soul-shattering screech!

_**CHWAAAAAAAHH!** _

The gargoyle and werewolf weren't phased by the noise, as they continued looking at their leader. The bat-like creature then flapped its wings, and it began to levitate. The two servants still couldn't see their master's body thanks to the smoke, and it was likely that they wouldn't get to anyways, as the bat monster blurred above them, crashing through the ceilings as if they were made of paper. Thanks to the flapping of the wings, the candle lights in the room were extinguished, leaving the room nearly empty, save for the spot where the moonlights shines its way inside.

_**CHWAAAAAAAHH!** _

The gargoyle and werewolf moved to the spot, and looked up, to see the dark shape of their mistress as it screeched into the night, before disappearing from view. The werewolf growled in place, while the gargoyle looked on in satisfaction.

Its mistress; a VAMPIRE, has now awakened, ready to unleash her wrath onto the mortal world once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mainland, a familiar intern was finishing up her work in her special lab in the famous Sycorax building.

Karmi was in her lab, given to her by famous billionaire Liv Amara. Not long ago, Liv has decided to give Karmi the internship to her company upon seeing her potential, when she was funded for her project; the Extra Derman Nano Receptor, which acts as paralytic sedatives.

Anyways, Karmi was finishing up examining one of her virus specimens, which is a  _ **Respiratory Syncytial Virus**_ ,  _ **C**_  which affects the lungs, preventing oxygen deliveries. Karmi is writing down notes on how modifying the genetics of the virus would destroy the excessive amounts of the CD4+ T white blood cells that would clog up the lungs.

After finishing up the examination, she placed the cup over the petri dish and placed it inside the incubation machine to keep the virus warm for the night. "In here you go, 96-005. Have a good rest." she cooed to the virus, before winking. She then pulls out her phone and looks at the screen.

Displayed there, is a news article talking about what happened earlier at Akuma Island, and that the famous Big Hero 6 team – which made Karmi grow a smile as she began to think of her role model, 'Captain Cutie (who is actually Hiro Hamada)' – when she also read that a helicopter was seen flying into, and out of the island, seemingly carrying the famed superhero team members. Karmi raised a brow.

"Why aren't they riding on Red Panda?" she asked herself. Then, she sighed to herself. "Hope they're alright." she finished as she exited the News app, and took a glance at a picture of herself with Captain Cuite, which is what she made for her phone as wallpaper.

She then looked at the time. She lets out a sharp exhale and widened her eyes. It was nearly 10:15 PM.

"Oh my god…my parents are gonna kill me!" she said to herself as she placed her phone back in her pocket, and grabbed her purse before she began to walk out of her lab.

She sped along the halls, and made it towards one of the place's many cafeterias, with a window overlooking the outside city. She took a glance outside and gave a smile. She loved seeing the beautiful city at night; something about the colors, in addition to the beautiful full moon tonight gives off a nice…pleasant feeling. This is one of Karmi's favorite times of the day just for that reason alone. Karmi pulled her phone back out to take a quick picture when she noticed the wallpaper of Captain Cuite.

Then, suddenly, a memory flashed from the back of her mind. It was a memory of what happened earlier today with Hiro…She remembered exactly what he had told Baymax about her.

" _I'm talking about someone as smart as me, closer to my age."_

_"I just want someone I can actually relate to; for once…"_

Karmi felt her heart sink. She had never taken for consideration how Hiro felt beforehand, and a part of her now felt a bit stupid because of this. She had tried denying this since she heard this, and she had pushed that to the back of her mind for the rest of the day…until now that is…

However, Karmi shook her head. "*sigh* Maybe I should…get some rest. It WAS an exhausting work today, huh?" she murmured to herself, not caring if there was no one inside.

Karmi sighed to herself as she turned ahead, and continued walking into another set of halls, eventually leaving the cafeteria empty.

She didn't stay long enough to see a large shadow with bat-wings flying past.

Karmi continued walking along the halls, growing a bit anxious. This was her first week as a full intern at Sycorax, and thus, was not as able to familiarize herself with the building. The halls looked so similar, and it may just be her mind screwing with her, especially after what had happened with her remembering Hiro, but Karmi…felt lost.

_**Bang!** _

Karmi jumped at hearing a distant banging from the other side of the building, followed by items collapsing immediately afterward. Her heart began to beat as she panted. The banging created a strong rumbling that even she was able to feel. And the banging was from the other side!  _"What the hell? Was there an explosion?!"_  Karmi thought to herself.

**Beep! Beep!**

The sound of an alarm blaring along with the building, followed by flashing red lights made Karmi's stomach drop, and her eyes widened in fear once she heard several more bangs.  _"There must be some type of leak! I've gotta get to Amara!"_  she declared as she began to run across the halls. However, she remembered her current predicament.

"That's right…I don't know where to go! Oh, crud…I gotta find someone!" she muttered to herself as she ran ahead, hoping to find someone in this monolith of a building.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Liv Amara's office, Liv was looking at the security feed, wondering what the hell was going on in one of the lower floors of the building. Her assistant, Chris, was next to her, looking in with her.

"Did one of our creatures escape again?" he asked. Liv pressed a button on the keyboard, and it displayed the secret room, showing all of the creatures that they have stored. None of them are any animals that we know of; many of them are strange creatures. One of them even had multiple eyes.

After a few seconds of inspection, Liv shook her head. "Nope. None of our creatures broke out," she replied. Chris then raised a brow. "T-Then…what happened?" he asked. Liv shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have security track down whoever, or WHATEVER, made that break." she said as the monitor showed another room. It was in one of the storage rooms; with a large hole in the metallic door. What shook Liv and Chris was that the door was made of strong titanium, and whatever it was, crashed through them as if it were cardboard.

_AAAAAHH!_

_**AAAAAHHH!** _

Liv and Chris raised their heads upon hearing screams from outside. Liv frantically hit some more buttons, the screen repeatedly flickering from one room to another.

At one room, which is one of the larger labs, the red alarm barely made anything visible; but from the flashing, they could see several people being flung around by a creature. The lab went dark again, and there was a sound of a door crashing. The next red flash revealed a bloody carnage, with bodies, both intact yet thin, and dismembered, lying all over the lab.

Liv and Chris visibly paled. "What…the…hell, is that?" Liv asked to herself. Chris shook her head. "I don't know. But it is causing a lot of destruction and deaths." he stated. Liv glanced at him. "I realize that." she growled as she sped through the monitors. Then, she stopped at one of the monitors in the left halls. There, she saw her intern, Karmi, running along the halls, a look of panic on her face.

"Hello?! Somebody, help me! I'm lost!" she shouted, and Liv could hear her voice breaking from the fear. Immediately, she stood up. "I'm going to get her. Chris, find the creature yourself, and try to kill it." she instructed as she opened one of her drawers to her desk, and pulled out a semi-auto pistol. Chris looked at her in shock.

"You have a gun with you?" he asked. Liv nodded. "Of course; I've gotta keep myself safe somehow!" she said as she ran towards the door. Chris looked at her for a bit, before he nodded, and ran out of the room, towards the right hallways, with Liv heading to the left.

* * *

Back at the left halls, Karmi was running along the flashing halls, panic seeping into her body as she began to hyperventilate. She had heard the loud screams and banging, and she picked up the pace to get out of there and find Liv.

"Liv?! Anyone?! Please, help!" she pleaded as the halls went dark again. Her heart was literally pumping against her chest, and Karmi felt as if it would pop out of her chest. The red lights flashing in and out are not helping her case in any way, either.

Soon, she approached a door, and she sighed in relief, hoping that it would lead to the outside. However, as she about to reach for the handle, the door was flung open, and out stepped a middle-aged security guard holding a rifle. Karmi screamed and jumped back. The scream made the man turn to her and instinctively raise his rifle. Karmi immediately raised her hands.

"I'm not armed! I'm not armed!" she pleaded. The man took a good look at her, and through the red lights; he recognized Karmi as one of the interns. He sighed in relief as he sets his rifle.

"It's just you, Karmi. What are you doing here?!" he asked sternly. Karmi shook her head as she tried to come up with an explanation. "I…I w-was just finishing up my work and was on my way out of here. B-But I got lost! T-Then all of this started happening, and…please, help me sir! I've got to find Liv and get out of here! Please!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together in a pleading fashion.

The man looked at her and nodded. "Alright. Just stay close to me, and-"

_**WOOOOSHH!** _

_**CHWWAAAAH!** _

When the red lights flashed on again, Karmi could barely see something zooming in through the halls, before slamming into the security guard, flying back inside. Karmi did a double-take and screamed as she fell to the floor. She sat up and turned towards the open door, hearing inhuman screeches, followed by the man's screaming, which are accompanied by a sound of cracking and tearing.

Karmi hyperventilated as she stood up, dropping her purse in the process, and ran away from the audible slaughter.

Karmi then arrived at another intersection, looking all around, searching for a way out. She really didn't care where she would go; ANYWHERE from the monster would be enough for her.

_**GRAAAAAAHH!** _

Karmi turned back; the screeching monster became audible again, and it appears to be getting closer to her direction. Karmi, with a gulp, went to the right, hoping that it would be the right direction.

Her mind began to go haywire as she thought;  _"What the hell's going on?! W-What is that thing?! A-And why is it here?!"_ she would think.

Karmi instinctively turned her head back…and she screamed at seeing her pursuer.

Thanks to the red lights flashing, she could only see a large humanoid creature, just walking towards her. She could see large, bat wings folded up behind its back, with long, brunette hair covering up half of its face. Karmi couldn't see it well, but she could see stains coating the mouth and chest area.

She screamed as she faced forward and picked up speed. Tears were welling in her eyes, effectively blurring her vision.  _"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"_  she thought as she continued running, the monster is only thirty feet behind her.

The hall went dark again, and Karmi had to wipe away the tears so she could see clearly. Suddenly, she bumped into something, causing her to fall back down onto the floor. Karmi shook her head as she clutched her nose and looked in front of her. She then looked to her left and right…there were only walls.

She took a wrong turn, and she hit a dead-end.

A foot stomped right behind her, and Karmi froze, her eyes widening in fear. She slowly turned around and looked up…and she was grabbed by the throat.

She was then lifted up and slammed onto the wall. Karmi clutched onto the arm and feebly clawed at it. Karmi began to gag, feeling the grip tightening, and no air cling into her lungs.

She then felt cold breath blowing onto her face. Karmi looked at her attacker, and even with the flashing lights, she could see the creature closer.

Its face was hideous. It was like a mix between a man and a bat. It has several rows of very sharp fangs, some of them with hanging pieces of…flesh. The breath also carried a strong smell of foul iron.

It was blood! Karmi, if it weren't for the fact that she was grabbed by the throat, would've retched at the horrible smell.

The creature leaned forward, it's bat-like nose taking in Karmi's scent. Karmi took a good, long look at the creature's eyes. Those bright green eyes with reptilian slits were looking back at her as if she were a piece of meat. Both of their eyes locked onto each other, not breaking contact.

Karmi then felt something leaking down from her nose. Her tongue involuntarily tasted a drop; it was blood. She must've hit her nose too hard, causing her nose to break.

The monster leaned in, took in a deep smell of the blood, and it closed its eyes. Karmi looked on, body shivering even more due to how close the monster's face was. Then, she felt something rough going up to her face. The creature was licking the blood away from her face, leaving trails above her left eye.

The creature and Karmi looked at one another again, and the creature's mouth began to open.

_**CHWAAAAAAA! GRAAAAAAA!** _

It screeched at her face, causing her to look away. Karmi screamed in response. It was the loudest she has ever screamed. Her own voice was unknown to her. Then, the monster leaned forward towards her neck. Karmi screamed even louder as tears streamed from her eyes as she was about to face a gruesome end…

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Karmi felt the monster let go as the sound of gunshots rang through the hallways, and the monster screeched in agony as it was forced back. But she didn't open her eyes just yet. She heard the monster collapsing to the ground, followed by footsteps approaching her.

"Karmi, sweetie?" a familiar voice asked. Karmi recognized it, and she looked up…and she lunged herself at Liv. Liv didn't hesitate; she hugged the girl back. Karmi then began to cry on her, and Liv caressed her back.

"Shh…it's okay, Karmi. I'm here, now." she cooed softly. Karmi whimpered as she clutched onto her mentor, gritting her teeth.

_Hissss…_

Liv and Karmi froze as they heard the sound of something getting up from the floor. They turned their heads, to see the monster, slowly getting up. The bullet holes in its body healing up rapidly, pushing the bullets inside out. Liv and Karmi's eyes widened in horror as the monster looked down on them.

Then, it grabbed Liv's gun, and with utmost ease, pressed its hands together, squishing the gun, before it tossed the rifle aside. Liv and Karmi shouted at that, and they began to crawl back.

The monster growled at them, just as the red lights faded away. When the red lights came back on…it was gone.

Liv and Karmi gasped, frozen in place for a few moments. Liv then looked at Karmi and grasped her shoulders.

"Karmi, come on! Let's get out of here!" she instructed as she pulled Karmi up. Karmi looked at her and nodded. She didn't know where the creature was, but she didn't want to stick around and wait for it to come back.

The two sped down the halls, Liv leading ahead while taking Karmi by the hand. Karmi looked around, fearing wherever the creature might be, might strike at any time.

_**CHWAAR!** _

When the red lights came back again, there was the monster right behind them, left arm in an attempt to swat at them. Karmi and Liv screamed as they ran ahead, barely dodging the swipe. The monster roared back and began to run after them.

Liv and Karmi ran back to the intersection, and Liv took the opposite Karmi went to. Karmi looked back and saw that the monster was gaining on them, looking at them with a hungry look. She screamed and began to pick up speed once more.

* * *

Eventually, Liv and Karmi approached a set of stairs, and they began to run down. Just ahead of them, Chris and a team of containment members were rushing ahead. Liv pointed behind her. "It's behind us! Kill it!" she instructed as she and Karmi ran past the guards and Chris.

"Yes, ma'am!" they shouted back in response, as they climbed up the stairs. There, they ran into the monster, which froze in the spot at seeing so many people up the stairs. Chris narrowed his brows and gestured towards the monster.

"NOW!" he instructed as he ran towards the monster. The beast launched its hand out towards Chris, but Chris grabbed onto the beast's hand, and with momentum, swung upwards, landed on the beast's shoulders, and began to squeeze the creature's head. Some of the other guards began to shoot at the creature's wings, while others pulled out restraining clamps to keep the thing from hitting everyone else.

The monster was taken by surprise; the human on top of it was surprisingly strong, and many other humans were both shooting at it, and gripping onto its arms and legs to keep it still. It growled before it swung its left hand as hard as it could. The force swung the guard to fly forward RIGHT into gunfire. The other guards held their fire as they saw one of their own shot to death (though by accident).

This gave the monster enough time to grab Chris by the arm, and swing him downwards, slamming him onto the floor. Chris, however, managed to roll out of the way just as the foot stomped onto the floor, sending it through the pavement.

The monster then turned its head towards the other guards, who aimed their rifles at it. The monster growled, and with a surprising burst of speed, blurred to the guards. In one instant, half of the guards standing with rifles, have now dropped dead.

Chris and the remaining guards looked at the bodies with shock, most of them with massive claw marks, all of them with blood seeping. The monster looked at Chris, and seeing that he was distracted, grabbed him by the left arm. Chris flinched at this and tried to free his arm. But the monster was much stronger and with a sickening,

_**Crack!** _

Chris's left arm was bent outwardly, making him scream in agony. The monster looked at him, and then at the guards before it grew a devilish grin.

* * *

Further down, Liv and Karmi finally made it to the main office. There was the entrance, leading to the outside. Karmi and Liv smiled in victory.

"Finally; freedom!" Karmi cheered as she and Liv ran towards the entrance. They could hear the screams from upstairs, followed by screeches and thumps. The girls were concerned for the men, obviously, but the entrance to freedom was right there in front of them.

However, just as the two made it to the front, and were about to make it through the door, Karmi was suddenly yanked backward and was thrown further into the lobby, where she hits her back at the receptionist desk. Liv turned and gasped;

The monster has finally caught up with them!

Karmi groaned as she sat up, and she looked at the monster, who was looking at her with hunger in its eyes. She widened her eyes and lets out another scream. The monster screeched back in response before it got on all fours and ran towards her. Liv saw what was happening, and she frowned to herself; there was nothing she could do to say her intern (and friend) this time. Her rifle was destroyed, and she doesn't have a single weapon to save her.

"NOO!" she cried out, reaching out as the monster was only five feet away from a screaming Karmi.

Then, a familiar sound stopped the monster dead in its tracks. Karmi shivered and didn't open her eyes as the beast turned its head towards the front door. Liv followed its gaze…and in her mind, it felt as if God had answered her prayers.

There, outside, were several police cars, with SWAT vehicles storming into the Sycorax parking lot. The monsters narrowed its eyes and growled. It seems as if this city's law enforcement is here. And if they're anything like the security guards she had faced earlier…

The monster looked at Karmi again, and as the room, once more, grows dark again. Karmi and Liv heard a whooshing noise. The red lights fade in again, and again…the monster was gone…

Liv sighed in relief as she placed her hands on her hearts. She then heard sniffling and whimpering. She turned to see Karmi, who was shivering in fear, hands covering her face. Liv approached her, and she knelt down, looking at her with worry.

"Karmi?" she asked. Karmi didn't look at her. She just kept shivering, not wanting to uncover her face. "Karmi. It's okay. It's gone for now…the police are here. With the SWAT team, it seems…" Liv muttered, patting her in the back. Karmi, however, shook her head.

"I…I…" she muttered, but she couldn't find the words to express how she felt. That or she was too frightened to speak. But in her mind, she wasn't too sure. She didn't want to move her hands away until she felt that she was protected. But without them, she was vulnerable and weak.

Karmi then began to sob. She almost lost her life tonight. She could've died! She was so young, and she had a long life to live…and it was almost taken away from her in a second!

Liv was taken aback by her outburst, but she knew that she couldn't leave the girl like this. Even though she was not the comforting type, she held Karmi close to her body. She hugged her closely, trying her best to comfort her. But sadly…it didn't seem to work. Liv gulped to herself as she looked at her intern, just as the police stormed the building…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Fred's helicopter landed on Fred's backyard. Most of the team soon got out, and they looked dejected. Hiro was especially affected by this. He looked at his right hand, and another tear slid down from his left eye.

Baymax's chip…the original chip, programmed by his older brother, Tadashi Hamada, was destroyed. Crushed and reduced into tiny pieces. Any chances of recovering any data are incredibly slim, if not impossible. Hiro sighed to himself as he then dropped the remains onto the ground before he walked off back to the mansion.

Gogo and the others looked at him, and they frowned in worry. Honey Lemon was the first to approach him, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Hiro." she cooed softly as she ran her hands against his shoulder. Hiro sighed to himself and shook his head.

"I…" he began, but he couldn't say anything else. The words got stuck to the back of his throat, leaving him unable to speak. Then, he shook his head. "I…I lost him…and we almost…" he said, as he moved his helmet out of the way, wiping away tears. Honey Lemon immediately hugged him, and Hiro leaned into her embrace.

"We know, Hiro…" she replied, just as the others followed after them, each of them giving their condolences to the poor boy. Hiro, grateful for the attention they are providing, cried once again, leaning into their embrace.

After a while, as the team continued hugging their friend, they could hear a helicopter flying above them. Neither of them paid any attention…for a moment. Then, several more helicopters flew by.

Hiro and Honey were the first to look up, and their brows raised in confusion. "Um…what's going on?" asked Hiro. Honey shook her head. "I don't know." she replied. Gogo and the others pulled back and followed their gaze.

"What's up, guys…are those SWAT helicopters?" asked Fred. The rest turned to look at him. "SWAT helicopters?" asked Hiro. Gogo took a closer glance, and from the sides, she could definitely see the letters spelling 'SWAT'. She raised a brow.

"Fred's right; these are SWAT copters…but what are they doing here? And why in such large numbers?" she asked. Wasabi shook his head. "No idea. Maybe our phones say something." he said as he fished out his phone. The others did the same, and before long they found another news article posted just moments ago, stating that Sycorax was under attack by an unidentifiable life form, which had just escaped the premises.

This got Fred excited. "Hoohoohooo! I knew it; aliens are real, baby!" he cheered, only to get punched in the shoulder by Wasabi. "Dude; now's not the time." he growled. But then they heard Honey Lemon say,

"Wait…could it be another one of those creatures that we saw back at that mansion?" she asked. The others (except Hiro, who was still looking at the phone), visibly paled. "Oh god…I hope not. I really don't have to deal with a living gargoyle or…whatever it was that destroyed Baymax." Gogo said. "That was a werewolf!" Fred confided.

While the others explained the possibility of another werewolf roaming the streets, Hiro was looking into the article, wondering what had happened. The article said that further details have yet to be developed, but so far, the only two survivors were Liv Amara…and Karmi.

Hiro's eyes widened involuntarily. "Shoot…Karmi was in there!" he said as he placed the phone back, and turned to his friends.

"Guys, we HAVE to get to Sycorax!" he said. The others looked at him with worry. "Why? The police are investigating the place. Plus, Honey Lemon has chem-purse destroyed, and Gogo…well, she lost her helmet." Wasabi said, pointing to the two girls, who nodded solemnly. Hiro, however, shook his head.

"Guys, Karmi and Liv Amara are the only survivors. We have to see if they're okay!" he explained. They saw the dedication and worry in his eyes. Fred approached him and patted him in the head.

"I see, Hiro; you're concerned about Karmi, aren't you?" he asked, cheekily. Hiro glared at him. "Fred…she's probably traumatized by what had happened. Now's NOT a good time to joke about something like THIS!" he scolded, borderline shouting. Fred stepped back, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. He nodded.

"Understood." he whimpered. Hiro then turned towards the copters and sighed through his nose.

"We should head back to our helicopter and head for the scene." he instructed. Heathcliff, however, approached him with a canister full of fuel. "I'm afraid the chopper will not be available for a while. It is out of fuel, Mister Hamada." he spoke in a monotone voice. Hiro groaned as he covered his head and shook his head.

Then, Wasabi spoke up. "I still have my car ready. The two of us can get over there and check on them." he suggested. Hiro nodded as he picked up the helmet and placed it back on. "Alright, that'll work. Come on. Let's get going." he said as he began to rush forward, with Wasabi following after him. Fred then raised his hands.

"W-What about us?" he asked. Hiro pointed to them. "You three stay here. Fred, entertain the girls, somehow." he instructed as the two of them rushed off. Fred, now left alone, looked at the two girls. He smiled.

"So uh…who wants to watch some Kaiju Kentucky VIII?" he asked. Honey sighed, though she kept a happy smile, while Gogo was visibly frustrated, sighing as she looked down, looking at the remains of the former Baymax chip.

* * *

Back at the entrance of Sycorax, policemen have already surrounded the place, with men inside investigating what had happened. Ambulance vehicles have arrived to take the injured, or the dead, away. Liv was talking to a group of news reporters of what had happened.

Karmi, meanwhile…well, she's not doing so well.

Having escaped from a near-death experience twice has done a number on her. She's currently sitting in one of the nearby benches next to a police car, covered up in a warm blanket, with hot chocolate offered by one of the officers. However, she was not in the mood for any hot coffee.

Right now, she's too overwhelmed that she had survived to even care…

As she stared into her hot chocolate, she could hear another car pulling up nearby. Karmi looked up, and as the car stopped, a door from the left side opened and out stepped Hiro. Karmi gasped to herself, and her blood-shot eyes lit up.

Captain Cutie was here!

Hiro looked around, wondering where Karmi. "Karmi?!" he shouted in a deeper voice, so as to hide his identity. He looked around and was alarmed for a moment upon not seeing Karmi.

However, that fear didn't last for long, as he felt a pair of arms immediately wrapped around his neck. Hiro was taken aback for a moment and froze before he then heard soft whimpering and crying next to him.

"Captain Cutie…you're here." he heard a familiar voice whimper out before it became sobbing. Hiro's heart sank. This is Karmi, and she sounded so…visibly distraught. Almost nothing like how she usually was whenever he's with her (either sarcastically when he is his normal self, or cheery and giddy whenever he is donning his armor). Instead, it was just…broken and small.

After a while, he hugged her back, holding her close. Karmi was happy to lean in the embrace, and she continued sobbing. Wasabi saw the interaction, and he approached Hiro, placing a hand on his shoulders. Hiro looked up.

"I'm going in to see what's going on. You can stay with her." he instructed. Hiro nodded as Wasabi walked off, leaving the two alone.

After a while of hugging, Karmi pulled back and she looked at him. Tears were once more streaming down from her face, her brown eyes still bloodshot. Hiro, wanting to know what happened, cleared his throat.

"Karmi…what happened?" he asked. Karmi closed her eyes and wiped away the tears, as she looked at him. "I…I…I don't understand what happened. F-For one moment, th-there was a bright purple light coming from Akuma Island, a-and the next, there was this big monster coming after me. I-I don't know what it was! It almost…It almost got me! It almost got me!" she explained, clutching her hands and pressing them against her head, sobbing to herself as she repeated the last phrase over and over again, as her mind began to repeat the instance at the hallway where she was almost torn to shreds, along with the screams of many personals working there.

Hiro looked at her in a panic.  _"Oh…if only Baymax was here!"_  he thought to himself as he pondered on what to do. However, he was not really the comforting type of person. Still, he couldn't leave Karmi to panic like this.

So, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her for a moment. "Karmi, calm down, NOW!" he ordered. Karmi didn't hear him; she was still repeating 'It almost got me' over and over. Hiro then covered her mouth roughly and shook her harder this time.

"Karmi! Calm down!" he ordered, his deep voice almost cracking and breaking his character. Karmi then froze at the force of his tone and grip. She then opened her eyes slowly and looked at Hiro.

"Karmi…calm down. Okay? Whatever that thing was; it's gone now. I'm here, now." he said, eyes glued to hers. Karmi looked at her, breathing still very shallow. Hiro then furrowed his brows.

"Karmi…I'm gonna let go of your mouth. When I do; I want you to take in several deep breaths. Got it?" he asked. Karmi, while hesitant, nodded. Hiro slowly moved his gloves out of the way. He then motioned his other hand up.

"Now, breathe in," he said, as he breathed in through his nose. Karmi mimicked his actions, though rather shakily. "Breathe out." he said as he exhaled through his mouth. Karmi did the same thing. Hiro nodded. "Good. Now, again; breath in. *inhales* and breathe out. *exhales*." he said. Karmi followed his instructions as she closed her eyes.

Soon, her mind began to clear up, and Karmi's nerves have loosened up. Hiro nodded in satisfaction. "Good job, Karmi. Great job." he congratulated, as he patted her in the back. Karmi nodded as she gave a weak smile.

"Now…do you want to head back to your bench? I'll stay there with you if you want." he suggested. Karmi nodded. "Y-Yes, please." she breathed out. Hiro nodded as he guided her back to the bench. The two of them sat down, looking at one another. Hiro then took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Karmi…I'm really sorry we couldn't show up. We were so busy trying to track down whatever made that purple beam, that…" he began. Karmi then shook her head. "Don't be, Captain Cutie. You did what any hero would have done." she said, leaning into his shoulder. Any other time, Hiro would've tried to back away. But this time, he lets it slide for now.

Then, Karmi's eyes opened as she thought of something. "Captain Cutie…where's Red Panda, and the others?" she asked. Hiro felt his heart stop beating for a moment, as she was referring to Baymax and his other friends. He gulped as he took in another deep breath.

"Tall girl, Flame Jumper, and Speed Queen are fine. But…Red Panda is…" he said, his voice quivering in sorrow. Karmi raised her brows and widened her eyes in shock. Immediately, she hugged him in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Captain Cutie. I'm so sorry…" she said. Hiro smiled at this and shook her head.

"It's okay. He fought bravely." he assured, even though a part of him knew it wasn't true. Baymax didn't go down fighting; he went down flying like a coward. Hiro gritted his teeth at remembering the werewolf tearing him apart with ease, but he shook that memory out of his head and turned to Karmi.

"Don't worry about it. Right now; you're a top priority," he said as the two of them looked at one another in the eye. Karmi, upon hearing this, felt her heart flutter. She smiled as he wiped away another tear strand.

Hiro then looked over at the building, seeing Wasabi rushing out, leaning forward towards a set of bushes…and vomiting. Hiro gritted his teeth in concern while Karmi…deepened her frown.

"I…I don't blame him for that." she said. Hiro looked at her, and Karmi continued talking. "When they told Liv how many bodies there are, and the conditions they were in…Oh my god…I could've been like those people…" she whimpered to herself, as her voice starts breaking. Hiro could tell that she was about to cry again, and he immediately hugged her again.

"Hey, hey…it's alright, Karmi. It's over, now. You and Liv are alive. That's all that matters." he comforted. Karmi shook her head.

"I can't. I c-can't let go of the fact that I could've died from that beast. I didn't get to say goodbye to my family…or even ap…apologize to…" she couldn't continue to speak anymore. Such horrifying thoughts plagued her mind, and she broke down sobbing again, leaning into Hiro's embrace.

Hiro held onto her still, not letting go until she calms down. A brief moment of curiosity aroused in his mind, wondering if Karmi was wishing to apologize to himself. However, he shook his head again, not wanting to think about such a selfish thought for a moment. All that mattered right now was Karmi. Hiro gently caressed the back of her head and rubbed her back simultaneously.

For a long while, the two teens remained in the embrace of one another, and during that time period…they are in a state of bliss. For Karmi; it is because she feels safe and protected in the arms of her number one hero. For Hiro; it was the acknowledgment that someone who he could relate to is still alive and healthy, and for now, there might be a chance of the two of them finally getting along after all.

The two of them smiled unconsciously as they hugged. Neither of them letting go, not even in the presence of another car's headlights are seen in the distance, approaching the building quickly…

* * *

Meanwhile, Akuma Island still remains abandoned after an unwelcome intrusion from Big Hero 6. For a moment, all is quiet.

That is until the giant monster became visible from the distance. It's monstrous wings flapped in the air as it carries some bodies with its hands and feet like an eagle.

The winged vampire then approached the mansion and flew straight into the hole where it came from, before landing on the solid floor below, dropping all of the bodies.

The vampire purred softly, as it felt its body begin to change. Its body grew shorter and less pale. The hands grew smaller and less muscular, and the wings folded further into the back. The ears, while still pointy, are not as pronounced as they once were. And the monster's teeth and rows of fangs retracted and contorted into normal human teeth.

The vampire has now changed back into a human, and the human is nothing short of BEAUTIFUL.

She is in mid-twenties and has ocean blue eyes with long brunette hair that goes almost down past her shoulder blades, a white skin (though a little paler than normal), and she is now frail as opposed to muscular. She is also very tall too; around 6'4''.

While the lady is beautiful, her clothes are the exact opposite. Her dark cape is dirty and filled with tears, as with the rest of her dress, which is reminiscent of a gown usually worn by aristocrats.

The woman sighed in relief after she was finished transforming back into a human. She looked around, and so far, she could see that her room was still intact, albeit very dusty. She then looked down at herself and frowned at her clothes. She unbuttoned her cape and tossed it aside.

"*sigh* I guess that is what all these centuries of being trapped would do to someone." she said to herself, in a HEAVY Romanian accent.

" **Mistress Meela."** a big voice said from behind her. The vampiress, Meela, smiled as she recognized the voice. She turned around, and she saw the massive gargoyle, looking at her with warm eyes as he bowed down to her. Meela smiled as she approached him and patted him in the forehead.

"Oh, Boian. It's so good to see you, my friend." she said as she rubbed its chin, to which the gargoyle, Boian, was happy to receive. She then looked around and noticed that another special someone was missing.

She cupped her lips with her left hand, and let out a low, haunting yet beautiful whistling sound. "Come to me, my pet." she said, her voice leaving an echo.

Eventually, they could hear stomping, along with clanging metal. This confused Meela for a moment, but it went away as her werewolf pet soon jumped back into the room, excited to meet its master.

Meela giggled as the werewolf stopped in front of her and bowed down to her as well, making her reach forward and strokes it in the nose, making the werewolf hum softly. Meela giggled as she played with the werewolf's snout before her eyes caught something metallic the werewolf is holding with its left hand.

It was the remains of Baymax.

She stops and looked at the scrap.

"What is that?" she asked. Boian looked at the metal and narrowed its eyes.  **"That is a piece of metal that several mortals have brought over when the curse wore off."**  he explained. Meela took Baymax's remains, and inspected it, just as Boian crawled over to the entrance, picked a couple of other things up, and crawled back towards them.

" **They've also left behind these."** he explained as he showed her Gogo's broken helmet and the remains of Honey Lemon's chem-purse. Meela looked at them with intrigue. "Hmm…interesting." she muttered to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard a groaning noise. Meela turned around to see one of the bodies still alive.

It was Chris, and he was severely wounded; all of his limbs were twisted, and he had several cuts and bruises all over his body. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even speak. Meela shrugged.

"Boian. Take that one to the dungeon; he's an interesting one." she ordered. Boian nodded as he dropped the remains, and grabbed Chris roughly, taking him towards the entrance. Meela then turned to the werewolf, and smiled, gesturing her head to the bodies. "The rest is yours. Bon-appetite." she cooed softly, rubbing the werewolf's snout. The werewolf simply growled back in kind, before it stomped towards the bodies.

Meela then looked at the remains of the metallic…contraptions. She examined them in detail, wondering how anyone could make something this convoluted and advanced. She then looked at Gogo's helmet and saw that there are several buttons. She pressed one of them, and she could see strange images in the glass. Meela was in awe at seeing such images, from maps, to even profile pictures of people she didn't even recognize.

Meela then grew an evil smirk, as her eyes turned green, once more with reptilian slits.

"Well then…I guess I have catching up to do…" she purred to herself, as two long fangs began to extend outwards…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**So, another chapter down and out of the way! I really appreciate all the support you guys gave me in the reviews. And to one of you;**   **The-Iron-Knight, I really appreciate you helping find a website to watch the second season of the show, which I finally got to watch. And I must say; I'M LOVIN' IT! (though, I would recommend getting a good adblock though, just in case of a virus infection (which I had the fortunate pleasure of NOT getting (the virus, I mean))).**

**Here's the name to a similar site where you can watch the show if you haven't, or you just couldn't for some reason: Watch Cartoons and Anime Online.**

**So; a few interesting things to say: The designs of these creatures, vampires, werewolves, the whole shebang, are based on the designs from the 2004 Hugh Jackman movie: Van Helsing.**

**Also…on the astronomically slim chance that Disney sees this and wants to make a film out of it; which horror director would be the best options? MY options are either Andrés Muschietti (the man who is directing the Stephen King's IT remakes) and JA Bayona (the man who directed the Orphanage and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom). Just a random question.**

**Anyways, rambling aside; Hope you enjoy this, please be respectful to those who think differently, and stick around for more next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

By next day, the news of the attack at Sycorax has spread like wildfire.

Naturally, citizens began to panic, wondering just what that creature might be. Before long, conspiracies began to arise about Sycorax's potential involvement with the creation of the beast. It would make sense, since Orson Knox was an investor at the Bio-Tech cooperation before he became a monster, thus leading people to believe that a similar incident happened to another investor.

However, Liv Amara denied these claims; stating that Sycorax does not create monsters, and especially not those that can apparently 'teleport' from one spot to another, as they said it was biologically impossible for an organism to possess such an ability.

Regardless, the panic was very impacting, especially to the other survivor; Karmi.

* * *

Lunchtime came at SFIT, and despite what happened last night, the students try to continue with their day.

Karmi was sitting by herself in one of the tables, picking at her food. She didn't have an appetite at this moment. She never ate breakfast at all either, back at her home. Hearing the slaughter back at the building, followed by remembering the monster breathing so close to her face…she felt that if she were to eat even a small grape, she would throw up. Karmi sighed to herself, and licked her lips, moistening them.

"Hey." a familiar voice said. Karmi looked up, and she saw Hiro looking at her, holding his food tray. Karmi raised a brow. "What is it?" she asked, voice sounding monotone. Hiro took in a breath, and gulped, unsure of how this occasion will go out.

"Um…I was wondering if…" he said. Karmi continued looking at him, growing a bit irate. "Uh…if I could…sit here…with you?" he asked. Karmi cocked her head back in confusion, not expecting Hiro to ask him such a question. Still, he narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"W-Why? A-Are you planning on humiliating me?" she asked, cautiously. Hiro shook his head in frantic denial. "No! N-Not at all! I…I'm just worried about you. I-I've heard of what happened last night, and…well, I just want to see if you're alright." he explained. Karmi looked at him; eyes still narrowed in suspicion, and then sighed to herself.

"I'm fine. Please, leave me alone." she said, not in the mood to talk to him at all. Hiro frowned at this, and reached out to her. "Karmi…it's okay. I won't make fun of you." he persisted. Karmi stared at him and shook her head.

"P-Please, Hiro. All I want is to be alone right now…please, give me THAT at least." she pleaded, voice about to break again. Hiro frowned even more, and sighed, finally relenting into her demands. "Okay…Karmi, if you need anything…well, you have me and my friends." he assured.

Karmi just stared at him and gave a nod. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind…" she muttered to herself as she eyed Hiro walking away. A part of her was relieved that Hiro was away from her and that he wouldn't rub in the fact that he was the smartest in her face.

However, another part of her felt a bit insecure with him gone. She still hasn't apologized to him for what had happened, and maybe…maybe even put their rivalries in the past, and be at peace with one another. She sighed to herself, and then placed her hand on her forehead, shaking her head, feeling tears coming down again.

Hiro has joined the rest of his friends back at their tables, telling them of what happened earlier. Honey gave a pouty smile and caressed his back.

"That's sweet of you to do, Hiro. Especially since this is Karmi we're talking about." she complimented, smiling at her friend. Wasabi nodded. "However; she JUST came out from a traumatic night. She needs some space." he replied. The others nodded in agreement. Hiro sighed, picking out a salad from his burrito.

"Yeah…I just don't like seeing her like that." he replied. Gogo smiled and placed an arm around him. "You are a great kid. That, amongst many things, is why Tadashi thinks highly of you." she assured. Hiro smiled and sighed to himself as he took a bite out of his burrito.

After a brief moment of silence, Fred extended his hand out and dropped something on the table in front of Hiro. Hiro looked at it, confused. Fred said, "Gogo found this in the ground at my backyard; said I can hand it back to you."

Hiro looked at it for a little while longer, and frowned slightly; it was Baymax's destroyed chip. He scooped it up, and then looked at it. "Why did you give it back to me? It's useless." he said to the other college students. Gogo and the others nodded, but the biker then patted him on the shoulder.

"We figured that…maybe you would want to keep him as a memory. Much like with Tadashi and his cap." she explained, shrugging a bit. Hiro glanced at her, then looked back at the broken chip. After a few minutes of looking at the broken chip, he gently picked up the chips and looked at them.

"Thanks. I probably shouldn't have thrown them aside." he said to himself as he looked around for his bag to place them in for safe-keeping. Gogo and the others looked at him, feeling happy of Hiro accepting their offer. Gogo then ruffled his hair.

"No problem, Hiro. Now here," she then took the burrito and shoved it in Hiro's lip. "Don't let your food go to waste, you pig." she replied, teasingly. Hiro looked at her and narrowed his eyes, yet he just laughed as he took another bite out of the burrito.

As Hiro and his friends continued their lunch, he took a glance back at Karmi, who was looking at them. Hiro smiled and waved slightly. Karmi waved back, and Hiro swore he could see a, rather weak, smile. Karmi then turned back to her meal, which she is finally eating. Hiro sighed with a smaller smile as he ate his lunch.

While the day has been slow for the two prodigies so far, things are quite hectic somewhere else…

* * *

Back at the mansion, Meela was at an office, looking over the contraptions that are now lying on her desk. She was looking at the wires, metallic arms of the broken Baymax body, and seeing what other info she can get from Gogo's helmet. She was, to say the least, interested in what she has to learn about the new world.

"Hmm…amazing…The mortals have indeed upgraded their weaponry since I was sealed off two hundred years ago," she muttered to herself as she easily looked at the carbon-fiber skeleton covered in plastic. She also took the head, and with ease, split open the head to see what was inside. "So many wires…and the way they're arranged…so much research potential." she added growing a smile.

However, there is a problem; her mansion does not have a functioning laboratory for her to work. Meela frowned, remembering that night when the townsfolk of San Francisco destroyed her lab before they sealed her with that dreaded curse.

Meela shrugged as she placed the body down before she placed the helmet on. She could see the map once more. She then saw the familiar faces of the gang within their super suits. Meela looked at them with intrigue, and she raised her hand towards the side of the helmet.

Suddenly, another screen appeared, and this time, it showed the moment where Gogo and the others were approaching the door leading to the basement. Meela raised a brow in intrigue, as she watched the gang interacting with one another. She was briefly taken aback when Gogo shouted at Hiro and the rest.

_"Alright; that's enough! I am NOT going to have my time being wasted pandering to a supposedly, spooky haunted house BS! If I hear more about this, we're getting out of here! Got it?!"_

Meela flinched at the volume thanks to her super hearing and briefly took out the helmet, shaking her ears. "Oh, dear Satan…why must this be so loud? There's gotta be some kind of…switch or something to lower the volume." she said, not knowing the term 'button' just yet.

Eventually, her eyes caught Gogo falling down the stairs, and that was when the helmet flung about. Meela looked on, as she noticed that from the helmet, Gogo can be seen clutching her bleeding nose. As Hiro and the others went to check on her, that was when Meela looked on in intrigue.

"Hmm, so those people are also the ones who freed me…Hm, well, I guess I must say that I'm grateful for them," she says, as she pressed on another button. After witnessing another scene from earlier that night, when she saw Hiro instructing the others to fly to the island, she got a conclusion that that boy was the leader.

"Hmm…a brave soul for a mortal so young…" she said, pondering for a moment as she grew a smirk. "Once I get a hold on where he lives, I will pay him a visit…"

Meela then took off the helmet and sets it on her desk, before she stood up, having seen enough for now.

However, as she approaches the window, the sunlight's rays hit her skin, causing her to flinch back as the rays caused her a lot of pain. Meela shouted in agony before she pulled back her right arm back. She panted for a while before she looked at her right hand. Meela sighed in frustration.

"The Daylight Ring…*sigh* Let's see if I still have it somewhere." she said, patting her torn dress about, searching for the ring. Eventually, she felt something hard on her left pocket.

She tore through the broken dress, and eventually fished it out. It was a simple ring, with a Lapis Lazuli gemstone embedded into the jewel. "Good thing THAT stayed with me. I was afraid I had lost it during the invasion." she muttered to herself before she placed the ring on her left ring finger. Immediately, she felt some type of energy from the ring and coursing throughout the body; glowing lights flowing across the veins.

But Meela didn't flinch in pain. Instead, she just took in a deep breath as she felt the ring's magic flow through her veins.

This lasted for several seconds, until the glow fades away, leaving Mella standing with the ring in place. Meela then looked at the sunlight's rays, and she elegantly stepped forward. This time, there wasn't any burning pain coursing through her body. Meela smiled to herself as she shook her head. "Works every time." she said to herself as she looked at her ring. Then, the doors to her office opens, and she looks up to see her gargoyle servant, Boian, looking through the doorway.

" **Mistress Meela."**  he greeted. Meela looked at him with a smile as she approached. "Boian, my friend. Is the cleaning going well?" she asked, referring to the dust that has settled in at the house during her time sealed up. Boian nodded.

" **The mansion has been cleared up. Mistress, the prisoner is awake. What should we do with him?"** he replied and then asked her. Meela smiled delightfully at the news that her prisoner is awake. "Good. Take me to him; I would like to speak with him." she ordered as she stepped outside, holding her hand out. Boian, noticing this, stepped back for her, and gently took her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the dungeon, a badly bruised Chris is looking around, looking for a way outside. However, the chains around him are too tight, even for someone like him. He tried pulling them outwards, but it was to no effect.

" **Mortal!"**  a deep voice boomed out. Chris gasped and froze in place, and he looked ahead to see Boian looking at him with a stern look.  **"Mistress Meela, the Ruler of Darkness and Daughter of Lucifer, has arrived, and wishes to speak with you…I suggest you cooperate."** he added as he stepped back, revealing Meela walking over towards him with a stern look. Chris felt the aura surrounding her, and he felt fearful. But he didn't want to show it; Liv created him to be the best of the best. Despite being thrown off-guard by the beast from earlier, he wouldn't show any fear to this woman, who seems to be the one in charge of these monsters.

Meela got closer and closer to him until their faces are just inches apart from one another. She grew a devious smirk, which made Chris narrow his eyes. "I see you've been down lately." she teased. Chris said nothing for a moment. Meela then raised her left hand, and from her index finger, she grew a sharp claw.

"I must say; back when we were fighting in that strange building…you were not like the other mortals I've faced in my two-thousand and seven years on this world. Let me have a taste of your blood." she insisted. Chris raised a brow in confusion before he felt Meela's claw piercing his left cheek. He yelped in pain before she pulled back. Chris looked on as Meela licked her claw, tasting the blood. Immediately, she gasped in delight.

"Oh, my Satan…your blood is delicious!" she said, laughing. Chris looked at her, now growing a bit fearful. "Uh…why did you lick up my blood from your fingers? Isn't that indecent?" he asked. Meela looked at him and lets out a loud laugh.

"Hahahaha! Indecent?! Hahahaha…it's like you've never seen a vampire in your life!" she said, looking at Boian, who was also chuckling, shaking his head in disbelief. Chris looked at her, fearful, yet confused. "V-Vampires? What are those?" she asked. This made Meela stop laughing immediately, and look at him with shock.

"Huh? What was the question again?" she asked. Chris lowered down slightly in fear. "Uh…what is a vampire?" he asked. Meela raised a brow, taken aback by the question. "Wait…you're serious?" she asked. Chris nodded. Meela looked back at Boian, who shrugged, not knowing what's happening. Meela then looked at Chris.

"What year are we in?" she asked, growing firm. Chris gulped again and replied with, "Uh…t-the year is 2032…"

Meela's jaw dropped, and Boian's eyes widened in intrigue.

" **Mistress…we've been sealed off from the rest of the world for nearly two hundred years…"**  he stated. Meela looked back at her gargoyle servant and began to think to herself.  _"I knew I've been trapped for a long time. But I never knew I would be trapped for that long…Actually, given the new place I was visiting during my feeding…it does sound like it makes sense. I mean, such buildings would not have been possible in the 1800s. And no other vampire attacks since then? Erm, my fiends must've been destroyed…"_  she thought to herself sadly. Pondering on what to do, she eventually nodded as she came up with a decision.

"That's all I need for now. Thank you, mortal." she said, patting him in the left cheek. Chris flinched, thinking she would hit him. However, Meela stayed in the room for a moment. "Actually; before I leave…I think I'll take some of your blood for myself." she said, growing a devious smile as she raised her hands towards his shoulders. Chris's fear began to grow, eyes widening and breath shallowing as he struggled even more.

"Don't bother, mortal. You're mine from now on." she growled, grabbing his chin and moving his head to the side, exposing his neck. Meela then opened her mouth, and what sounded like a shrieking hiss from the bowels of Hell bursts from her mouth, as her jaws lowered unnaturally far, her fangs extending outwards and the rest of her teeth growing razor-sharp, and her eyes turned a reptilian green. Chris's eyes widened in fear, before,

_**Crrk!** _

Meela bit on Chris's throat, lower fangs piercing the front of the throat, hindering Chris's ability to scream. Blood flowed from the wound thanks to the bite pressure and into Meela's throat. The taste of such alluring blood was nothing short of amazing for Meela, while the pain was nothing short of unbearable for Chris, who was still struggling against the tightened chains.

After a few seconds, however, Meela pulled back and sighed in relief. She then pulls Chris's hair to make him look at her. Meela smiled, blood-caked all over her jaw. "I'll keep you alive for now; your blood is too good to be wasted on one feeding, plus, you could provide some use for me in this new world." she explained, before she lets go. Chris groaned as he felt himself growing weak from the feeding. Meela turned around, and said, "Sleep well, mortal." before walking away.

Meela then ordered Boian to close the door, and the two of them stood in front of the door as Meela pulls out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. After doing so, she then turned to Boian and smiled.

"I'm going to be exploring this new world for a while, see what are we dealing with, and keeping an eye for any potential obstacles. You think you'll be fine by yourself here?" she asked. Boian nodded.  **"Of course, mistress."**  he replied dutifully. Meela smiled and then walked away. But then, she turned back, pointing to Boian again. "And also, make sure my pet werewolf is still asleep. He's…well, not a fan of sunlight." she instructed. Boian nodded, and satisfied, for now, Meela then disappeared in a speed comparable to a bullet…

* * *

Soon enough, Meela found herself in the wooded parts of San Fransokyo, located near Black Point. Fortunately for her, there are very little humans out at this time, so she can sneak to shore with little fear of being detected.

Meela then looked down at her clothes, and she grew a disgusted look. "Of course; I'll have to change out of you soon. Maybe I'll find something else more suitable for me that will fit in this time." she said as she walked further inland, behind a set of trees.

Through the bushes, Meela notices several people walking on the sidewalks, along with cars driving along the highways. Meela looked at the cars with interest. "Hmm…so they don't use horses anymore...and they go faster than them. Nice…" she muttered to herself as she turned her attention to the other people walking along the streets.

She took a look at their clothes. Many of them are brightly colored, while others are just one simple color. Many of them also have different textures; ranging from Satin, to Velvet, to Fleece.

Meela looked on in interest; these clothes do look more comfortable than the one she is wearing. So, she decides to go find one that particularly suits her interest. However, she can't go out looking like the way she does now. So, she looked around, hoping to find a better place where she can hide more easily.

She finds the skyscrapers of the city a couple of miles further Southeast. She smiled, knowing it will be perfect to hide in. So, she super-sped through the road, catching many drivers off-guard due to seeing a type of blur, causing many of them to hit the brakes. The cars behind them…weren't so lucky.

Soon, Meela approached the Financial District of the city and hid inside one of the city's alleys. There, she took the time to look at the towering buildings above. She just stared at them in awe, a smile on her face. "Wow…I'm so happy I have the daylight ring, so I can see such beauties in daylight." she said to herself. She sighed to herself, until she shook her head, knowing she can't be here forever.

Then, her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a door opening a couple of meters from behind her. She turned around, and she could see a woman of Hispanic descent walking out of a bar. Meela smirked to herself; she was perfect: the perfect height that would match her own, which meant that the clothes would fit her. And the best part, the clothes look elegant; defiantly her type of clothes.

After doing a quick look around to make sure no one's looking, Meela super-sped over to her, quickly covered up the woman's mouth and took her to a spot to hide them from any other onlookers, which is between two other buildings.

After another check, while the woman was struggling, hitting and kicking her as hard as she could, Meela grabbed her throat and squeezed it tightly.

_**Crrk. Crack!** _

The bones on the neck snapped, and the woman's body spazzed out for a moment, before her arms fell to the sides, limp. Meela sighed in relief as she sat there for a moment. She then took the time to inspect the clothes, feeling the texture. Meela smiled.

Soon, Meela walked out of the alley, in her new attire: a black sleeveless dress with long-sleeved dark blue jeans with a blue necklace. Walking with it, in her mind, feels far more comfortable than the previous dress. "Hm, I could certainly get used to this." she muttered to herself, before she walked along the streets, hoping to explore more.

* * *

A couple of hours later, classes for both Hiro and Karmi has ended, and the two of them were walking down the stairs. Karmi and Hiro looked at one another, feeling a bit awkward of what has transpired earlier during one of their classes.

"So um…Professor Juan Kirstein has us partnered up to study biological engineering…Fascinating." Hiro mumbled, sarcastically. Karmi nodded. "Yeah. Though, I'm pretty sure he put us together because of that stupid…whoever said that from yesterday." she grumbled, referring to yesterday when one of the students shouted,

_"They're confessing their love to one another!"_

As well as the lecture from Professor DeAndre from the same day,

_"You two; while I understand that you are teenagers, and thus you probably can't keep your private parts in your pants, you two, should save such affections for another time."_

Hiro groaned, nodding. "Yeah. So professional, that DeAndre…" he grumbled. Karmi nodded. "*scoff* For once…you and I are actually in agreement." she replied. Hiro looked at her, and couldn't help but let out a chuckle at seeing her pouty face. Karmi looked at him and glared.

"Shut up; don't tell anyone, or I swear I will pummel you." she pointed at him as they continued walking…only for Hiro to bump into someone. He fell onto the ground, feeling himself becoming dizzy from the bump.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't see you there." Hiro stumbled as he shook his head to clear his vision, standing up. Once he looked up, however…he was stunned. The woman standing in front of him was nothing short of beautiful! She is in mid-twenties and has ocean blue eyes with long brunette hair that goes almost down past her shoulder blades, a white skin that is a bit paler than usual and is wearing a black sleeveless dress with long-sleeved dark blue jeans. She is also very tall too; around 6'4''.

This is Meela, having arrived at the SFTI campus.

"Oh, are you alright, child?" she asked, in a heavy Romanian accent. Hiro and Karmi looked at her, both stunned by her beauty. "Uh…um…um…" Hiro went. Karmi rolled her eyes and shook her head as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. "Way to talk to someone, genius!" she hissed at him. Meela looked at them and smiled at their banter.

"My apologies, dearies. I was just so mesmerized by this city that I lost track of where I was going." she replied. Hiro and Karmi looked at her, smiling sheepishly at first, before Karm raised a brow, noticing her accent and how she got lost in such a recognizable city. "Excuse me, ma'am? But, you said you got lost here?" she asked. Meela looked at her and nodded.

"Of course." she replied with a nod and a smile. Hiro and Karmi looked at each other again and shrugged. "I guess that means you're not FROM here?" asked Hiro. Meela nodded. "That is correct; I am from Romania and have moved here to the city of San Francisco only two days ago to see what I've been missing out on," she explained with a smile, hands spreading as she gestures to the city behind her. Hiro raised a brow.

"Uh, I think you mean 'San Fransokyo'? San Francisco was the city once before the Great Catastrophe." he corrected. Meela looked at them, a bit confused for a moment.

" _San Fransokyo? Wow…"_  she thought to herself before she shrugged. "Yes, my apologies. That's what I meant." she said as she pointed at them with a nod. Hiro and Karmi nodded, as the latter stepped forward.

"Well, welcome. Hope you can enjoy your stay here! It's wonderful!" Karmi said with a smile. Meela looked at her, and chuckled at her enthusiasm, even though she knew that it was somewhat forced. Hiro, noticing this, then stepped forward in front of her, and asked, "Wait, you said from Romania? Where all the vampires live in?" he asked. Meela nodded.

"Correct. Why; you want to go there and be a vampire?" she asked with a smile. Hiro shook his head with a smirk. "No way, they're only fictional creatures, after all. And besides, it would stink; sunlight would kill them, and yada-yada," he said. Karmi looked at him and pouted.

"Not true! Sunlight makes vampires sparkle! You never read or seen Twilight?!" she said. Hiro looked at her and furrowed his brows. "No way; I hate those vampires. They suck!" he said.

As the two of them bantered back and forth, Meela looked on, and she couldn't help but giggle; these two act like they are a couple, with how they argue quite frequently. And judging from her sense of smell, she could tell that the two of them care to an extent. So, she just laughed, covering her mouth. Hiro and Karmi looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" asked Karmi, sounding a little ruder than intended. Meela, however, paid no mind to that, and she waved her head. "My apologies. It's just that…you two would certainly make a wonderful husband and wife…maybe with a bunch of children." she said slyly. Hiro and Karmi did a take-back, and spluttered, looking and pointing at each other, then at her, all while saying,

"T-That is NOT true!"

"N-No way would I want this brat as a husband! W-We have nothing in common!"

"Y-Yeah, besides, she smells!"

"W-What?!"

Meela just laughed even harder now, before she placed her hands on both of the teens' chests. Immediately, for some reason, Hiro and Karmi felt an urge of calmness overtaking them, and any hostility soon vanished.

"Relax, you two. I was only joking…about the children. I am serious, however, when I say you two would work as a couple." she said, nodding with a genuine smile. Hiro and Karmi looked at her, and then at each other. Then, they made disgusted noises. Meela chuckled as she gently patted their cheeks. "Well, I must be on my way. Nice talking to you two…uh, names?" she asked, pointing at them.

"I'm Hiro." Hiro replied after a while of silence. "And I'm Karmi." Karmi added as they stepped forward and nodded. Meela looked at them and nodded as well. "Thank you. Well then, I must be off.  _ **Rămas bun.**_ " she said, saying her farewell in Romanian, before walking off.

Hiro and Karmi looked at one another, the two of them thinking about that strange woman as she continues walking along the path. "Who was that?" asked Karmi. Hiro shrugged. "We told her our names, yet she didn't tell us her name…I wonder why?" he replied. The two of them remained looking at her before they both said,

"She said we're both compatible together. What has the world come to?"

Upon realizing this, the two of them looked at each other again, stunned. Then, Hiro pointed at her with a smile. "Jinx!" he said. Karmi sighed in frustration. "I hate you…come on, let's just get out of here. MY ride's here, and I'm willing to bet your family is waiting for you with a bunch of donuts." she grumbled as she walked forward. Hiro followed after her, but not before taking a final glance at Meela. Something about her seems really off, and he hoped he wouldn't see her again.

Meanwhile, Meela took a look back at the teens walking away…or more specifically, Karmi. She remembered seeing her, back at that strange building with flashing red lights. Meela thought to herself as she looked at the two teenagers,  _"That girl…she looks very smart for someone of her age…Maybe she'll make a perfect daughter. Along with that boy of hers…"_

With that thought in mind, she grew a smile and continued walking along the path. She was looking forward to seeing these two again…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**Another chapter out of the way! This is where things will, hopefully, pick up!**

**In other news, the new episodes of Season 2 of BH6 The Series are released, but at the time of me writing this, they still haven't been added to website…so I still can't view them, sadly…Oh well…**

**There is a surprise coming, but I won't spoil it just yet…**

**That's all I have to say for now; hope you enjoy it, be respectful to those who think differently, and stay tuned in for more!**

 

**Edit: Made a small change at the end, removing the line of Meela returning when its nightfall. It didn't fit with my plans!**


	6. Chapter 5: Building a New Army

More hours have passed, and Meela continues to wander along the streets of San Fransokyo. She has explored numerous districts in the cities and has even entered several of their buildings. Most of them have things she has never thought was possible in her own time; such as strange electronics for entertainment (video games), motion pictures you can see on the screen (films and TV shows), and even several sophisticated toys.

Of course, Meela has little need for them at the moment. However, it did inspire her to look into what has happened while she was gone. And she knew exactly where to go;

The public library!

Of course, San Fransokyo's Public Library is a system of libraries scattered along the city. The largest is the Main Library at Civic Center (for OBVIOUS reasons), and that is where Meela is entering right now.

Meela walked towards the entrance, noticing the design of the building being monuments and a bit wealthy. She smiled to herself.  _"Definitely my type of place to be…"_  she thought to herself, before she walked towards the double doors, just before they moved aside on their own.

Meela was taken aback, and she looked at the doors, staying in place. After a while, the doors closed on their own. Meela, after a while of sitting there, stepped forward. The double doors opened again.

"Hehe…doors that open on their own…" she muttered to herself as the doors closed again. She stepped forward, and the doors opened again.

After a while of playing with the doors, Meela walked past the doors and stepped inside the building.

Once she got in, she walked along the hall, and once she got to the main area…she was in shock at the interior!

The path forward leads into the lobby, and below the path, there is another library with rows upon rows of books. Meela smiled as she walked forward. Once she got to the library lobby, she looked around, noting various floors and rooms, each with various rows of books, and some rooms even have different themes.

Meela's enhanced hearing picked up beating hearts within the building; since it is close to nighttime, not a lot of people are inside the building at this time. She smiled to herself in satisfaction.

" _Good. Far fewer people to annoy me."_  she thought to herself.

"Good evening, ma'am." a masculine voice spoke up from her left. Meela turned her head, and she looked at an employee. He was nothing special, just a man in his late teens. Meela smiled and approached him. "Good evening, sir." she said.

"Do you need anything?" he asked while Meela got close enough. Meela smiled sultrily. "Is there a section in this library that revolves around history? I'd like to know more about America's past." she explained, cupping her hands together. The boy blushed a little bit, feeling chills coming from her voice. "U-Uh…well, it's on the 6th floor, up there. Just go up the stairs, and you should eventually find it." he explained, shyly.

Meela's smile broadened as she nodded before she raised her hand, and just to tease him, patted him on the left cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart." she cooed, before she walked away, leaving the boy in place, flustered.

Soon, Meela arrived at the history center and began to search through the aisles.

"Hmm…so many to choose from…however, I just need from the 1800s to now…where is it?" she asked herself as she searches.

* * *

Eventually, she arrived at the 'Modern Section', and with a smile, began to pick out a book from the 1830s to modern times. "Perfect." she muttered to herself before she looked around for a place to sit.

A few moments later, Meela was looking into the book, already seemingly intrigued by what the book tells. She sighed to herself in amusement.

"Phew…I am so gonna be a bookworm. Hm-hm, my werewolf pet is gonna be whimpering all night." She chuckled to herself as she continued to skim through. However, as she skims through, she noticed something very…peculiar…

During her time before her imprisonment, vampires were feared all over the world. Revered as the strongest and most dangerous of the supernatural realms, nothing outside of holy objects would be able to hurt them, much less kill them. However, there didn't seem to be any mention of vampires.

"Oh…so it's true…All of my fiends are gone." she muttered as her worst fears have been realized. After a while of frowning, she then shook her head. "Oh well; there are billions of mortals in this world, I'll find some new targets." she muttered again.

**Boom boom. Boom boom.**

Meela raised her head, listening to a particular pair of heartbeats. She breathed in, wanting to determine the source of the heartbeats.

" _Two women, not far from here…"_  she thought to herself as she turned to her right, seeing the source!

Two Latina girls are walking next to each other, carrying books with them. One of them is a younger girl with wavy brown hair going down her back. She appears to be fifteen-years-old. The other is an older girl with light brown hair and is a bit overweight, but to anyone else, she might seem intimidating.

Meela stared at the girls as they talked to one another, sitting down on a nearby table. She eyed them, listening to their heartbeats. It was very enticing. Their scent is also very alluring, especially the fifteen-year-old. After a while of staring, she grinned to herself.

"Perfect, the both of them…" she growled to herself, and thus, she waited for a moment to get at them. Thankfully, there aren't a lot of people in this library thanks to the time, so she didn't have to worry about being quiet.

A few minutes later, the older sister then stood up. The younger girl turned her gaze to her from her book. "I'm heading to the restroom. I'll be back soon, Carrie." she said. The girl, named Carrie, nodded with a small smile. "Alright, Lily." she replied, before she stood up, walking away. Carrie smiled before she turned her attention back to her book.

"That's a nice book you've got." a heavy-accent voice spoke from her right. Carrie gasped and jolted in place for a moment, looking at whoever spoke up. There, she saw Meela looking at her with a smile. Carrie froze in place for a moment and just looked around. Then, she frowned and huffed. "W-Well, thanks. Don't scare me like that." she said. Meela frowned and gave a pout.

"Aww, come on. No need for that attitude. I'm just looking for some company, Carrie." she said as she sat down next to her. Carrie gasped silently and glared at her. "How did you know my name?" she demanded silently, so as not to cause a disturbance in the library. Meela shrugged. "I overheard you saying your name. So, your name is Carrie, and that girl is named Lily? Sweet names." she said with a smile.

Carrie responded by narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows. "I know this might be a façade you're pulling, and I'm not falling for it. Now leave me alone before my sister comes back, and then you'll be sorry!" she hissed, hands tensing up. Meela gave a false pout before she gave a soft, hearty laugh.

"Hahaha…you know me very well…You must feel a bit vulnerable on the inside, don't you?" she asked. Carrie felt her body flinching, and she stood up. "Leave me alone!" she said firmly, though Meela could feel her heart beating more rapidly. Meela grew a grin. "Well, I don't blame you. I had a younger cousin, who acted like that, yet she was scared and weak on the inside, because she was preyed on by the strong, just like you." she said, stepping towards her. Carrie felt her words stinging her heart, and she gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"Stay away from me! Lily!" she called out, turning around to run away, only to see Meela appearing right in front of her. She grew a smile and tilted her head. "There's no use running. I can make you and your sister better than ever before." she said as she walked towards her. Carrie gasped and continued walking back as Meela walked closer.

Tightening her left hand into a fist, she swung back and prepared to throw a punch towards Meela, but she grabbed the wrist with ease. Carrie shouted in pain as she felt the woman's grip tightening.

"I can make you strong. No one will ever hurt you or your sister." she said, her smile growing more maniacal. Carrie looked at her in fear. "W-What do you want from me?! Please, let me go! Let me-" she attempted to plead before Meela's right hand covered her mouth.

"Trust me, Carrie. You can trust me…" she said before her eyes became green and more reptilian. Her grinning mouth opened wider than it should, and in addition to her regular fangs, all of her teeth became razor sharp. Carrie's eyes, with tears beginning to spill out, widened in horror as Meela lets out a growly hiss. Carrie lets out a muffled scream as her head was forced aside, and she felt severe pain on her neck.

Moments later, Lily was just getting out of the restroom, sighing with relief. She walked back to the main room with a small smile on her face.

"Alright, little sis. I'm back. Now, let's…" she began, before freezing in horror at seeing a strange woman burying her face on Carrie's neck. Carrie's free arm was grabbing her long black hair and pulling away, but it was clear that her struggling was growing weak. Lily could see Carrie's skin beginning to grow pale, and her free arm grew limp, before flopping to the side. Any hesitation within her vanished as she rushed over towards her.

"LET MY SISTER GO, YOU-ACK!" she ordered as she rushed over, only to be grabbed at the throat by Meela, who turned around, releasing her bite on Carrie's neck, causing her to slip, only kept from falling to the floor by Meela's grip on her hand. Lily grabbed Meela's wrist as she eyed her barely conscious sister, a bite mark seeping bits of blood from her neck. Carrie's eyes seem to be glossy as well. Lily's face contorted to one of horror at seeing her sister like this, before turning to Meela.

"Don't be concerned, Lily. She'll be fine…and before long, she'll be reborn a much better being…just like you will be." Meela growled menacingly. Lily was more angry at this woman than confused, and she tried to kick her, but to Meela, it was like getting slapped by a fish's tail. As Meela's grip tightened, Lily could see Meela's smile growing more evil, sharp teeth and fangs visibly glinting with some of Carrie's blood…

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed to grow quiet today.

At Hiro's garage, Hiro was in the middle of reconstructing a new Baymax. He was up all night trying to set up the plans needed to reconstruct his body, as well as getting the things needed and…well, rebuilding him. Of course, this might take a few more days, but Hiro needed him back to act as the main sort of transportation.

Hiro froze in place, and sighed to himself; he just remembered that Baymax's chip was destroyed by that werewolf at Akuma Island, so even if he remade Baymax's body, it won't be the same Baymax. He shook his head and continued to build the new body.

"Yo, Hiro!" Fred's voice called out. Hiro moved his head out and he saw the others approaching him. "Hey guys," he said, before pulling his head back.

"Hiro? Are you rebuilding him already?" asked Honey Lemon, approaching him with Gogo. Hiro nodded. "Mm-hmm." he responded. Gogo, as she looked at him, noticed that his eyes looked a bit heavy, and his hair looked more frizzled than before (which was QUITE an achievement).

"Have you been trying to rebuild Baymax all night?" she asked, incredulously. Hiro sighed and nodded. "I'm tired, yes. But I've GOT to rebuild Baymax! No way am I gonna rely on Wasabi's car or Heathcliff's chopper all the time." he explained, looking at them. That was when the girls got a good look on his face.

"Hiro! You need to rest!" Honey said, placing her hands on his shoulders, only for Hiro to shake his head. "No way. Besides, crime's not gonna wait while we are defenseless." he said. Gogo and Honey looked at each other in concern, before the former grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Give yourself a rest, Hamada boy. At least for a few hours!" she said firmly, violently pulling him away.

"H-Hey!" he said as he was pulled by Gogo before he was tossed towards his bean chair. "I've gotta-" he was interrupted by Gogo placing her hands on his shoulders. "Hiro; Baymax's new body isn't going away! So calm down, and relax!" Gogo said, glaring at him. Hiro and Gogo's eyes locked onto each other. Hiro wanted to say something to Gogo, but his mind came up with a blank.

"I miss Baymax as much as you do; but he wouldn't want you to fret over rebuilding at his body overnight, without any sleep." she explained, her grip growing gentler. Hiro's expressions softened, and he sighed in defeat.

"I…I just," he began, but he was interrupted by the door to the garage bursting open and in stepped a relatively frantic woman. This is Hiro's aunt, Cassandra Hamada.

"Hiro, whatever plans you have; cancel them!" she instructed firmly. Everyone looked at her, a bit alarmed by this. "W-What's wrong, Aunt Cass?" he asked. Cass approached him and pressed her hands on the bean chair. "Three more people went missing last night!" she said. Everyone grew alarmed.

"Huh?" they went as Gogo released her grip on Hiro, and the latter stood up. Cass gestured her hands forward. "Come on; it's on the news right now!" she said, grabbing Hiro's hand and dragging him forward. The others followed suit.

Eventually, everyone arrived at the main café, where the TV installed there displays newsman Bluff Dander discussing what the police have discovered last night. On the screen were the photos of Carrie, Lily, and another man.

" **-lice are unable to identify who or what caused the disappearances of Caroline Francess, her older sister Lilian Francess, and a security guard named Darold Schirmer, due to the security camera not at the appropriate place. However, if what happened at Sycorax is of any indication, then it is likely the monster has struck again. Keep your kids indoors at night, or else they too might disappear."**

The gang was in disbelief! First, Liv's assistant Chris, then the slaughter of Sycorax's security team, and then these three civilians! They thought to themselves whether that purple light, the werewolf, and that strange stone-like creature at the mansion might have a part in these disappearances. They're not too sure, so the same question remained in their minds;

What the hell is going on?!

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Sorry that this chapter is a short one, I uh…guess you could call this a filler.**

**Anyways, so, for this story, I have decided that I would use someone else's OC for a small subplot for this story!**

**Divinespiritual's OC, Carrie Francess.**

**I was able to get her permission for this OC, so be sure to see more of her in the near future!**

**That's all I have to say for right now. Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful to those who think differently, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
